


Luz y oscuridad

by MissLefroy



Series: Sookie [3]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Gen, Mystery, Romance, Spiritual, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Sookie lleva tres meses fuera de casa, disfrutando de unas merecidísimas vacaciones en Canadá. Sin embargo, algo ocurrirá que tendrá que regresar a Luisiana de inmediato.
Series: Sookie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114160
Kudos: 2





	1. I

Hacía tres meses que me había ido de Bon Temps para pasar unas semanas fuera. No estaba segura de cuándo regresar, porque me estaba gustando la idea de irme una temporada y despejarme de todo. Llevaba muchas semanas, por no decir meses, con mucho estrés, por lo que este viaje me estaba sentando de maravilla.

Estuve dos semanas en Texas, en casa de Bernadette, mi suegra. Pensé que lo mejor era comenzar yendo a visitarla unos días para que, además, pudiera conocer a Adele, mi hija, que también era su nieta. Su hijo mayor, Sam, y yo, nos casamos hace dos veranos, pero murió el verano pasado en un trágico accidente de tráfico en donde, milagrosa e inexplicablemente, salí prácticamente ilesa.

Al principio no sabía si debía pasar tanto tiempo con ella, pero en verdad me vino bastante bien. Creo que, en todo el tiempo que la conozco, era la primera vez que estábamos tanto tiempo juntas; habíamos hablado tanto y nos habíamos conocido más que nunca. Me gustó la experiencia, porque en estos momentos, es lo más cercano a una madre que tengo y siempre está bien tener a alguien así cerca, sobre todo cuando acabas de tener un bebé y estás más perdida de un calamar en un partido de béisbol.

En las dos semanas que estuve con ella, fuimos de compras, varias veces a la piscina —el primer baño de Adele y disfrutó muchísimo—, reímos, lloramos, nos abrazamos, hablamos de nuestros dramas, de nuestras vidas… En general, de todo un poco. Aunque creo que lo que mejor fue hablar sobre cómo cuidar de Adele. Sé que tengo la suerte de que apenas llore más que cuando tiene hambre o quiere que le cambie el pañal, pero sé también que no es fácil, porque ella es cambiante por parte de Sam. Y me preocupa muchísimo no saber actuar como debería ante alguna situación que se me escape de las manos.

Así que ella me anotó muchas cosas en una libreta para cuando no supiese qué hacer. Y seguramente habrá muchas más que no habrá podido anotarme, pero me las irá mandando cuando las vaya recordando o yo le pregunte.

Me dio mucha pena tener que despedirme de ella el último día, pero, como bien me dijo mi hermano antes de marcharme de Bon Temps, este viaje era mío y de Adele, y no quería quedarme más tiempo. En un principio iba a estar fuera hasta mediados de septiembre, cuando terminaran las reformas del Merlotte’s, pero estoy aquí, en mitad de la nada de no sé qué pueblo de Canadá.

Bueno, sí que sabía cómo se llamaba: Rocherton.

¿Que cómo llegué hasta aquí?

Pues todo empezó cuando me puse a pensar hacia dónde quería llegar. Siempre quise ir a Alaska —será porque llevo toda la vida viviendo en el sur, supongo, y nunca he ido tan al norte—, por lo que decidí encaminarme hasta allí. Como me llevé el pasaporte —nunca se sabe hacia dónde te puede llevar el viento—, no tuve problemas en pasar por Canadá. La verdad es que yo solo quería pasar una noche allí y llevo casi mes y medio.

Todo empezó porque tenía que pasar por Vancouver para ir hasta mi destino. Pero Adele se puso a llorar, porque era su hora de comer, así que tuve que parar en el primer sitio donde pillé. He de decir que se portó bastante bien y no me dio problemas, pero es que cuando llega su hora de comer… no lo perdona. Por lo que aparqué en donde pude.

Como me pilló en plena autovía, hice el desvío por el primer sitio que vi. Ni siquiera me fijé si era una propiedad privada o no, solo necesitaba parar para calmar el hambre de mi hija. Además, como aún hacía calor, paré a descansar y refrescarme. Había un riachuelo cerca, por lo que me vino bien remojar los pies un rato. También aproveché y le eché un poco de agua a Adele por la cara y la cabeza. Le estaba gustando porque sonreía. Y hasta se reía de vez en cuando. Me encantaba verla feliz con algo tan simple. La vida sería mucho mejor si disfrutáramos más de las cosas simples.

Puse una manta en el suelo y me tumbé en la hierba junto a la niña. Hacía un día estupendo y decidí que podíamos pasar el resto del día —y puede que la noche— aquí. Se estaba tan bien que desde luego ganas de marcharme no me daban.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años empezó a hablarme cuando me estaba quedando dormida:

—¿Esa caravana es suya? —me dijo con voz seria. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé de inmediato.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Esto es una propiedad privada y no se puede aparcar aquí. Así que le recomiendo que se marche antes de que tenga problemas con el dueño del lugar.

—Lo-lo siento. No lo sabía.

—Hay una señal al comienzo de la carretera donde lo dice bien claro. —Desde luego, no le caía nada bien.

—No lo vi.

—De eso ya me di cuenta cuando vi la caravana.

—En seguida nos vamos.

Me levanté casi de un salto. Cogí a la niña y recogí la manta, enrollándomela en el brazo. No me apetecía tener problemas con nadie, así que lo mejor era largarse de allí cuanto antes.

Coloqué a Adele en el asiento de atrás y subí al coche. Arranqué el motor, pisé el embrague y puse la primera marcha. Miré por el retrovisor para comprobar que la mujer se alejaba por el camino por donde había salido. Respiré aliviada, porque ya pensé que no me quitaría ojo hasta que estuviera bien lejos de allí. Nada más levantar el pie del pedal y avanzar unos cuantos metros, escuché como una especie de crujido proveniente de una de las ruedas delanteras. Paré el coche, sin detener el motor, me bajé y, efectivamente, había pinchado con una piedra que estaba extrañamente afilada.

Mierda. Lo que me faltaba.

Si es que no podía tener peor suerte. Y encima en un lugar donde no sabía dónde ir.

La mujer de antes no tardó mucho en regresar. Cómo no.

—¿Problemas con el coche, amiga? —comentó, apoyando su mano en el cortavientos del coche.

—Se me acaba de pinchar una rueda por culpa de una piedra.

—Eso veo —murmuró entre dientes, comprobando lo que le acababa de decir—. Está de suerte: mi hermano tiene un taller y puede arreglarlo sin problemas.

—Eso sería estupendo. Lo único malo es que no tengo efectivo…

—No se preocupe por eso. Puede pagar con tarjeta.

Cogió su teléfono móvil y tecleó el que supuse era el teléfono de su hermano. Esperó a que le atendiera hasta que habló:

—Theo, soy yo, Georgette… No, no pasa nada. Es solo que una mujer ha tenido un pinchazo donde el noruego… Sí, ahora mismo… Va con una caravana… No, la matrícula es de Estados Unidos… No hay problema, ¿no? —Hizo una pausa y me miró, levantando el pulgar—. Pues no lo sé, viene con un bebé y no parece que haya más nadie… —Esto me mosqueó muchísimo. ¿Qué tendrá que ver todo esto?—. Bueno, ¿traes la grúa o le pido el grupo sanguíneo? —Estupendo; yo alejándome de las cosas raras y me tengo que topar con esta gente—. Está bien. Se lo digo. Ahora nos vemos.

—¿Va todo bien? —le pregunté intentando no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que me estaba poniendo.

—Sí. En unos veinte minutos estará aquí. Me estaba preguntando si iba usted con más gente, por eso de que se tiene que llevar la caravana. No la podemos dejar aquí al ser una propiedad privada. Ya sabe. A no ser que quiera que la dejemos en alguna parte…

—Vaya, no había caído en eso.

—Luego está el problema de que tiene trabajo hasta arriba, por lo que lo más seguro es que tenga que quedarse a pasar la noche aquí, porque hasta mañana no podría cambiarle la rueda…

—Pero si es algo que lleva poco tiempo repararlo.

—Ya, pero está solo ahora mismo desde que su compañero le dejó tirado. ¡Menudo canalla ese maldito de Brian! Y no ha encontrado a nadie que le sustituya, por lo que el trabajo se le acumula fácilmente.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso, si la puede dejar en algún lugar, porque no tenemos otro sitio donde dormir y…

—Si tiene una cuna de viaje podéis quedaros en mi casa esta noche… —sugirió Georgette.

—Oh, no, no queremos ser una molestia…

—No es molestia, de verdad —insistió; ahora parecía mucho más amable de lo que fue antes y me estaba sorprendiendo el cambio tan grande que tenía en tan poco tiempo.

—Le puedo pagar, si lo desea…

Se echó a reír.

—¿Con ese dinero de plástico? —se mofó—. No, no es necesario. A Theo y a mí nos gusta tener de vez en cuando visita.

—¿Theo es su hermano?

—Sí. Vivimos juntos desde que nuestra madre murió hace seis años.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Estaba muy enferma. —Apoyó la espalda en la caravana y sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón; sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió dando una enorme calada. Me ofreció uno, pero negué con la cabeza—. Por cierto, soy Georgette Moreau.

—Sookie Stackhouse. Y ella es Adele. —Señalé al bebé.

—¿Su marido no viene con usted? —quiso saber.

—No. Murió hace un mes, días antes de que naciera Adele.

Se irguió por la sorpresa.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias. Lo estoy llevando como puedo.

—No habrá venido con sus cenizas con la intención de tirarlas en alguna parte, ¿no?

—No, tranquila. A Sam lo enterré cerca de mi casa, en el cementerio de mi pueblo.

—¿Vive usted cerca de un cementerio?

—Justo al lado, sí.

—Guay. —Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza—. Yo tengo uno a unos trescientos metros detrás de la mía, pero es de animales. No es lo mismo, pero me gusta. Todas mis mascotas las tengo allí enterradas.

—Los animales también tienen derecho a tener un lugar donde descansar.

—Sí, eso mismo pienso yo. Menos mal que Theo también adora a los animales, si no tendríamos un problema. Tengo unos cuantos gatos en casa. Espero que no sea un inconveniente.

—Ninguno. Hace años tuve una gata, _Tina_ , pero murió y no he vuelto a tener más mascotas. —Me salté el detalle de cómo murió y por qué no tengo más por las razones obvias que mejor no recordar—. De todos modos, ahora con la niña, no creo que vaya a tener mucho tiempo para dedicarle a una mascota, por lo que es mejor así.

—Pues sí. No haga como esos descerebrados que abandonan a sus mascotas cuando se aburren de ellos o cuando comprueban que no son lo que creían y se deshacen de ellos como si de un juguete se tratase.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que llegó su hermano con la grúa.

Como iba a quedarme en casa de los Moreau, le pedí a Theo que me dejara la caravana en la puerta de su casa. Así no tendría que coger provisiones para la noche. No estaba del todo cómoda, pero al menos podría dormir en una cama mucho mejor que la de la caravana. No es que sea incómoda, pero estoy acostumbrada a dormir en camas mucho más amplias y mullidas.

Theo no era una persona muy habladora, pero era amable. Aunque le pillé en más de una ocasión mirándome descaradamente el escote y pensando cosas de las que prefiero no decir en alto. Además, no quería parecer lo que siempre he sido: una rarita, por lo que me callé y evité ponerme de nuevo otro escote.

—Me acaba de llamar el noruego —informó Theo tras la cena—. Me ha dicho que nuestra invitada se puede quedar en su casa si así lo desea.

Me quedé sin saber qué decir. Estas cosas no eran muy normales en Bon Temps. Ni en ninguna parte, a mi parecer.

—Oh, pero si no me conoce de nada, ¿cómo es que quiere que me quede allí?

Theo se encogió de hombros y se metió un trozo de pan que había cogido de la despensa en la boca.

—No eres la primera con la que lo hace.

—¿No es un poco extraño? —inquirí, curiosa—. Quiero decir, podría ser una ladrona o algo parecido y se está fiando ciegamente de mí.

—¿Eres una ladrona? —me preguntó Georgette.

—No, claro que no, pero…

—Entonces, no te preocupes por lo demás.

—Ya, pero…

—Le dije que pareces de fiar —comentó Theo— y me dijo que podía darte su llave.

—¿Tenéis la llave de su casa?

—Sí —contestó Georgette de inmediato—. A veces se cuelan animales salvajes y hay que echarlos para que luego, cuando regrese, no se encuentre con ninguna sorpresa, como que esté llena de cacas de animales o destrozada por todos lados. O ambas cosas.

—Tiene mucha confianza en vosotros, por lo que puedo comprobar.

—Bueno —continuó—, en Rocherton solemos confiar mucho los unos en los otros.

—Tanto es así —comentó Theo—, que casi nunca cerramos nuestras casas cuando nos marchamos.

—Jamás había escuchado nada parecido.

—Sí —prosiguió Georgette—, nos lo suelen decir mucho. Pero en este pueblo nos conocemos todos desde siempre. Somos como una especie de familia y entre todos nos ayudamos. Si alguien necesita algo del vecino, solo tiene que entrar, coger lo necesario, dejar una nota avisando de que ha estado ahí y ya está.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no os molesta que entren?

—Para nada —respondió Georgette—. ¿No tienes hermanos?

—Sí, uno.

—¿Y vive contigo?

—No. Aunque no vive muy lejos de mi casa.

—¿Y te molestaría si entrara sin avisar a coger, no sé, comida?

—Hombre, si es solo eso, claro que no.

—Pues más o menos esto es lo mismo. Todos somos hermanos aquí, en Rocherton.

—Ya veo. No es lo más normal del mundo, pero me gusta que la gente se trate de ese modo.

—Sí, por eso este es un pueblo tan tranquilo, porque aquí nos respetamos mucho. Si no fuera así, Theo y yo nos hubiésemos marchado a otra parte hace ya mucho.

—Cuando murió nuestra madre, sobre todo.

—Sí, nuestra madre fue la que nos pidió que nos quedáramos en el pueblo cuando ella faltase.

—Amaba este pueblo más que a nada en este mundo. Se mudó aquí con nuestro padre cuando se casaron. No tenían otra cosa más que una vieja camioneta y cincuenta dólares en el bolsillo. Mi padre montó el taller donde trabajo, y desde entonces sigue en pie.

—Y si no fuese por los vecinos de este pueblo, jamás hubiesen podido salir adelante.

—Caray, es una historia fascinante.

—Bueno, solo hasta cierto punto —prosiguió Theo—. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis mi padre murió aplastado por un tractor.

Fruncí el ceño y retraje la boca en señal de espanto.

—Madre del amor hermoso. Debió ser un palo muy grande para vosotros.

Theo asintió, sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de su camisa, lo encendió y le dio una calada, que expulsó lentamente por la boca. Al menos Adele estaba durmiendo en el cuarto.

—Bastante gordo, sí. Entró en coma, pero poco se podía hacer para salvar su vida. Todo ese tiempo, tuve que hacerme cargo del taller. Menos mal que aprendí todo lo que tenía que saber a los trece años, si no, no sé qué hubiese sido de nosotros.

—¿Vuestra madre no trabajaba en nada?

—Su trabajo era cuidar de nosotros, ¿te parece poco? —increpó Georgette; había pisado terreno peligroso.

—No, claro. Mi abuela también nos crió a mi hermano y a mí, y sé que no fue fácil para ella.

—¿Y tus padres? —quiso saber Theo.

—Hubo una riada y murieron ahogados cuando era muy pequeña. —Con el pequeño detalle de que no fue cosa del destino lo que los mató; pero, una vez más, debía omitir ese dato.

—Tu abuela es una gran mujer por haber hecho el esfuerzo de criaros sin ser sus hijos.

—Era. Murió hace unos seis años —a manos de un sociópata antivampiros que la confundió conmigo, pero eso, como sabéis, no lo diré tampoco—. Pero sí, era una gran mujer y la echo muchísimo de menos. Seguro que os hubiese caído muy bien.

—Nos hubiese encantado conocerla —me sonrió Georgette. Se levantó y se dirigió a la nevera y sacó pastel de chocolate—. ¿Quieres?

—¿Por qué no?

oOo

Al final pasé la noche en casa de los Moreau porque estaba demasiado cansada como para tener que ir caminando hasta la casa del noruego —del que, por cierto, aún no sabía su nombre—, así que decidí ir por la mañana. Es más, me estaba replanteando quedarme unos días allí, ya que tanto Georgette como Theo habían pintado tan bien cómo se vivía en este pueblo que sentía curiosidad por averiguarlo por mí misma.

Le pedí a Theo que me llevara la caravana hasta allí y aceptó sin rechistar. Estaban siendo muy amables conmigo, y me sentía mal por no poder hacer nada por ellos, así que lo único que se me ocurría era prepararles alguna cosa para comer o algo por el estilo. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Por la mañana, Georgette no estaba —me dejó una nota diciéndome que tenía cosas que hacer y que ya nos veríamos más tarde si lo deseaba— y Theo se había marchado al taller —me aseguró que me llevaría la caravana a media mañana, así que le dije que no se diera tanta prisa con lo del coche—, por lo que cogí la mochila portabebés que me regaló Halleigh Bellefleur durante la fiesta del bebé —y que aún no había podido estrenar—, coloqué a Adele como pude y nos dimos un paseo hasta la casa del noruego. Realmente sentía mucha curiosidad.

Durante mi paseo, pude percatarme de que había un bosque precioso. Me recordaba al que tenía en Bon Temps, por lo que me sentía mucho más en casa de lo que me podía imaginar. Adele se quedó dormida a mitad de camino. Pude sentir su respiración en mi pecho. Acaricié su rojiza cabellera —que cada vez era más frondosa— y le di un beso, como señal de que podía estar tranquila y seguir durmiendo hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Cuando llegué a la casa, me quedé fascinada. Era una enorme casa de madera clásica, de dos pisos —o al menos uno de ellos era una bohardilla— y me estaba encantando. Entré con la llave que Georgette me dio por la noche. Cuando entré, percibí una gran sensación de paz por toda la estancia. Cerré los ojos y era como si realmente estuviera en mi casa. Solo que mucho mejor.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo explicar aquello. Es más, era como si ya hubiese estado allí, pero técnicamente es imposible, ya que jamás había pisado antes tierras canadienses y esta casa no tendrá ni diez años de vida —con suerte serán unos ocho—, pero parecía como si el destino me hubiese llevado hasta ella.

Me di cuenta de que no tenía mucha cosa. Aunque, por lo poco que me habían contado, tampoco es que pasara mucho por allí. Solía pasar largas temporadas, por trabajo, lejos de casa. Claro que tampoco sé muy bien si aquella era su casa o solo la de vacaciones, por eso de que le llamaban «el noruego», que no sé si era porque era noruego de verdad o solo era un decir, pero tampoco quería inmiscuirme en ese asunto.

Subí hasta el primer piso y entré en la primera habitación que vi. Dejé a Adele encima de la cama, que seguía durmiendo. Seguramente estaría mucho más cómoda encima del colchón que en la posición que la tenía hasta ahora. Y así también descansaba yo de portarla en brazos. Abrí la ventana para que corriera un poco el aire y se ventilara la habitación. En verdad, me dediqué a ventilar la casa entera, porque se notaba que aquello llevaba cerrado unas cuantas semanas, por no decir meses.

Supuse que la habitación donde había dejado a Adele era la del noruego, porque estaba repleto de ropa de hombre en el armario. En las demás habitaciones, los armarios y cajoneras estaban totalmente vacíos. Me preguntaba ahora si tendría más familia y por eso tenía una casa tan grande. No sé, no tenía mucho sentido tener una así si no es porque tuviera con quien compartirla, ¿no? Claro que yo no podía decir mucho al respecto, porque yo vivía en una casa enormemente grande, pero en su día éramos tres y ni nos faltaba ni nos sobraba casa. Estaba tal cual.

Quité todas las sábanas que había encima de los muebles y limpié las superficies donde el polvo había hecho mella. Descubrí un pequeño cuarto con materiales de limpieza, por lo que me vino de perlas para la ocasión.

Pues sí, definitivamente podía decir que me sentía como en casa solo por poder hacer eso. Entre eso y el ambiente, no podía sentirme mejor. Realmente parecía que aquella era mi casa y no prestada. En cuanto pudiera, iría a un cajero y sacaría algo de dinero, no solo para llevar efectivo, sino para darle al dueño de la casa. Otra cosa no, pero estar allí sin dar nada a cambio no era mi estilo, por lo que le daría lo que me pareciera conveniente. Esperemos que no haya problema con el cambio de moneda.

Mientras limpiaba, descubrí una habitación enorme repleta de libros. ¿Podría decirse que eso era una biblioteca en toda regla? Podría decirse, sí. Me entretuve observando la cantidad de libros que tenía aquel lugar: en su mayoría eran de leyes, medicina, filosofía, historia, arte… No sé si estaban allí porque había estudiado de eso o simplemente por placer —hay gente para todo y nunca se sabe—, pero este lugar me decía que el noruego debía ser una persona excesivamente culta. También tenía una sección para los libros de ficción y había de todo: romance, suspense, drama, intriga, terror, humor… La lista era interminable. Me sentía como Bella al entrar en la biblioteca de la Bestia. Aunque me había traído unos cuantos libros, cogí uno; ya que los tenía a mano, debía aprovechar. Escogí uno de terror y lo llevé hasta la habitación donde acosté a mi hija.

Cuando terminé de limpiar el cuarto de baño del primer piso, me eché una pequeña siesta en el dormitorio de enfrente donde estaba Adele dormitando. Dejé las puertas abiertas de par en par, por lo que si se despertaba y se ponía a llorar, la escucharía perfectamente.

Y sin darme apenas cuenta, me quedé dormida.

***

Siempre que pasaba una semana me decía que esa era la última que estaría allí, pero en realidad solo estaba poniendo una excusa para no regresar a Bon Temps. La tranquilidad que me daba Rocherton no me la daba mi pueblo.

En un principio, pensé que todo lo que me contaron los hermanos Moreau era una broma o habría gato encerrado, pero no era así. Descubrí que no solo era cierto, sino que eran muy amables cuando les hacías un favor. Por ejemplo, esta mañana la señora Lécuyer necesitaba manzanas y yo no estaba en casa en ese momento, así que me cogió unas cuantas del cesto de fruta de la cocina y me dejó la nota correspondiente. Pues como al final le sobraron unas pocas, me hizo una deliciosa tarta de manzana para agradecérmelo. Aunque no era necesario, porque técnicamente esas manzanas son del dueño, el noruego, pero quién soy yo para rechazar una tarta de manzana que olía de maravilla. Además, tenía ese toque de canela que hacía que se me hiciera la boca agua.

Como la señora Lécuyer me dejó sin manzanas —pensaba hacer mermelada con ellas—, decidí dar un paseo y recoger unas cuantas de los manzanos pertenecientes al dueño de la casa. Me encantaba ese lugar, porque no solo tenía manzanos, sino también perales y almendros. Georgette y la señora Lécuyer suelen pasearse por allí a recoger los frutos que dan los árboles —con el permiso del señor noruego, por descontado—, pero como estoy yo de inquilina, la cosa cambia y deben seguir las normas establecidas en el pueblo.

Recogí unas cuantas almendras también. Aunque tenía de sobra en casa, me entretenía bastante quitarle la cáscara. Entré en la cocina y lo dejé todo en el frutero. Ya lo ordenaría más adelante. Subí a mi dormitorio —prestado— y escuché un ruido. Parecía que alguien estuviera arriba. Me dio un vuelco el corazón, puesto que Adele estaba en el dormitorio durmiendo y solo pensar que algún desconocido le hiciera algo indebido me puso en alerta. Normalmente me la suelo llevar, pero no iba a tardar mucho, y ahora me sentía idiota e irresponsable. Intenté calmarme y buscar en la mente de quien fuese que estuviera en la casa. Sé que esto la gente de aquí lo suele hacer mucho, pero yo no estoy nada acostumbrada y me ponía muy nerviosa. Además, hasta ahora no habían pasado más allá de la cocina y esto estaba bastante lejos de ahí. Me metí en el cuarto y comprobé aliviada que la niña aún dormía en su cuna.

Respiré hondo.

Intenté buscar en los pensamientos del intruso para ver quién era, pero fue imposible meterme. Me sorprendió, porque jamás me había pasado, más que con los vampiros. Pero no podía ser uno de ellos porque era casi mediodía, por lo que era imposible. Además, los Moreau me dejaron claro que ni vampiros ni demás seres sobrenaturales rondaban por estos lares. Así que no entendía nada. ¿Por qué no le _escuchaba_?

No sabía dónde se encontraba. Había dejado de hacer ruido. A ver si va a ser un mapache y yo aquí calentándome la cabeza con tonterías.

Sí, debía ser eso.

Me calmé. Respiré hondo una vez más. Además, ya no escuchaba el ruido de antes, por lo que sí, estaba más que claro que era un animal. No sería la primera vez que se me colaba un mapache. Claro que era extraño que rondaran por algún piso superior, pero a saber.

Salí de mi habitación. Fruncí el ceño al ver que la puerta del dormitorio principal estaba cerrada.

¿Habrá sido el viento? Tal vez.

En cuanto la abrí, descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que se hallaba un hombre completamente desnudo.

—Oh, hola —dijo con total naturalidad; se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla, pero seguía sin taparse con nada—. Tú debes ser Sookie.

Aparté la mirada, roja como las manzanas que acababa de recoger. No quería que pensara que era una descarada.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Oh, disculpa —prosiguió con su encantadora sonrisa—. Soy Klaus. Klaus Sørensen. El dueño de la casa.

Maravilloso. Primer contacto que tenía con él y tenía que ser de este modo.


	2. II

No podía evitar sentirme como una idiota. Si es que estas cosas me pasan porque soy así.

—Lo-lo lamento —dije con torpeza—. Nadie me dijo que vendrías hoy, si no, te hubiese esperado y… tampoco vi ningún coche ni nada.

Klaus me sonrió divertido. Parecía como si yo fuese, no sé, un payaso y se lo estuviera pasando pipa con mi reacción, o qué sé yo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo no suelo avisar a nadie de que vengo. Más que nada, porque no vivo con nadie. Me gusta ir y venir.

—Lo sé, pero me has pillado desprevenida.

—No le des más vueltas. —Lo peor de esta conversación era que aún permanecía desnudo mientras me hablaba, como si nada, y daba muchas vueltas por la habitación en busca de tal o cual cosa—. Yo al menos no se las doy. —Cogió un cepillo y comenzó a peinarse hacia atrás la melena platina que tenía. Por lo menos esta vez estaba de espaldas y lo único que le podía ver era su perfectísimo trasero; también me percaté de que era excesivamente alto. Al único que conocía con esa altura era a Eric y yo creo que hasta es más bajo que Klaus. Me miró de reojo por el espejo, que me pilló mirándole descaradamente las posaderas y me sonrió—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Di un respingo y me puse más colorada de lo que ya estaba.

—No… Yo, o sea, que no… —balbuceé. No sabía cómo explicarle que no pretendía mirárselo, pero que no pude evitarlo porque mis ojos eran los descarados y no yo.

—No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Eres modelo? —pregunté con curiosidad; no sé por qué me dio por pensar que lo era, aunque también es cierto que es bastante guapo y bien podría serlo.

—No del tipo que modela en pasarelas y posa delante de las cámaras y eso. Solo he sido modelo para pintores, escultores, artistas… En pocas palabras: modelo artístico. Por eso decía que estoy acostumbrado. —Cogió unos pantalones vaqueros y se los puso; porque está claro que la ropa interior está sobrevalorada, evidentemente—. Ya puedes mirar, que parece que vayas a meter la cabeza debajo del suelo.

—Siento que estoy invadiendo tu intimidad estando yo presente, eso es todo.

—No estás invadiendo nada, porque fui yo quien te dijo que te quedaras.

—¿Lo sueles hacer mucho? Theo y Georgette me han comentado que no he sido la única…

—Sí, de vez en cuando lo hago. No siempre, pero si hay algún viajero que pasa por aquí y me dan el visto bueno, dejo que pase la noche o lo que necesite.

—¿Y no te preocupa que se lleven cosas personales o de valor?

—Ese es un riesgo que debo correr, sí, pero bueno. Siempre pienso que si lo cogen y se lo llevan es porque lo necesitan de verdad. Y yo en realidad, no.

—Vaya, eres muy optimista. Porque para mí es un gesto muy egoísta lo de llevarse algo que no te pertenece. Si lo quieres, trabaja y cómpratelo. Eso nos decía mi abuela a mi hermano y a mí desde siempre.

Su sempiterna sonrisa volvió a su encantador rostro.

—Tu abuela es una mujer muy sabia. Pero, en serio, yo no necesito nada de lo que tengo aquí. Solo lo tengo por si alguna vez realmente lo necesitara, pero si no está… pues no pienso poner el grito en el cielo.

—O sea, que puedo llevarme tu televisor de cuatro mil pavos si me da la gana y a ti te daría igual, ¿no es así?

—Si de verdad necesitas el televisor, es todo tuyo.

—Debe sobrarte mucho el dinero para poder hablar así, en serio te lo digo.

—Pienso que el dinero está sobrevalorado y que no da la felicidad. Puedes comprar cosas como esta casa, por ejemplo, pero una vez que la tienes, ¿qué pasa luego? La llenas de trastos que probablemente no vas a usar apenas, pero ahí que las tienes, por si acaso. —Hizo hincapié en la última parte de la frase—. Por ejemplo, he visto que has venido en caravana, por lo que deduzco que tu viaje iba a ser así, dentro de esa casa portátil. Así que te pregunto: de no haberte dejado quedarte aquí, ¿te hubieses quedado todo este tiempo en tu caravana, lejos de tanta comodidad y espacio?

Me encogí de hombros. Tampoco lo había pensado detenidamente, pero sí que era cierto que me había ahorrado muchos dolores de espalda por la incómoda cama de la caravana.

—Tal vez. Aunque también tenía intención de alquilar una habitación en algún hotel o motel o donde pillase. La ducha de la caravana es muy estrecha y, además, bañar a Adele ahí dentro es toda una aventura. Me hiciste un gran favor dejándome alojarme en tu casa. Te estaré eternamente agradecida. Y tengo un dinero para darte, por las molestias y por todo.

Era la primera vez que veía a Klaus serio. Frunció los labios en señal de disgusto y negó con la cabeza.

—No necesito el dinero, por lo que no te lo pienso pedir. Ni aceptar. Me conformo con que hayas disfrutado de tu estancia aquí.

—Mucho, no sabes cuánto. Y me marcharé cuanto antes, lo prometo. Si me das un rato para empacar mis cosas, esta tarde mismo…

—Eh, eh, que no te estoy echando.

—Ya, pero imagino que querrás estar solo.

—¿He dicho eso? Porque no lo recuerdo.

—No, pero…

—No me molesta tener visita. En verdad, me gusta tener invitados en casa. Y por mí como si te quieres quedar otro mes y medio.

—Pero no puedo abusar de tu generosidad. He de compensártelo de algún modo.

—Está bien, en ese caso… —Se rascó el mentón, pensando en algo, y alzó las cejas por alguna ocurrencia—, podrías pagármelo teniendo sexo desenfrenado conmigo.

Me quedé helada. De todas las cosas que podría pedirme, esta era la que menos me esperaba. Me quedé sin palabras.

Se echó a reír como un idiota.

—El sentido del humor no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad? —Volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan encantadora—. Si me quieres agradecer, entonces con que me prepares algo de comer me conformo. El viaje hasta Vancouver ha sido larguísimo y estoy que me muero de hambre.

Asentí y bajé a preparar algo de comer para los dos, ya que era la hora. Asé unos filetes de ternera con salsa de pimienta, unas patatas fritas, una ensalada césar, unas alitas de pollo y, de postre —aunque esto estaba preparado desde ayer—, tarta de chocolate como lo hacía mi abuela.

Cuando le avisé de que estaba todo listo, bajó con la niña en brazos. Pensaba subir para darle la papilla en cuanto terminara de comer, pero ya que la había bajado…

—Tienes una niña encantadora, Sookie —comentó sin apartar la vista de la pequeña—. Se parece mucho a ti. Tiene tu misma cara, menos el pelo. Me gusta este pelo rojizo y desenfadado.

—Su padre lo tenía así.

Frunció el ceño y me miró.

—Lamento mucho…

Me encogí de hombros para que no le diera más importancia. Tampoco me apetecía hablar de ello ahora mismo.

—¿Te importa que le dé de comer? —me sugirió—. Yo puedo esperar, pero ella no.

—Sí, claro. Tengo su comida preparada…

Se la pasé y Adele comenzó a devorarla como si llevara horas sin comer. Y solo hace dos. Mientras tanto, le serví a Klaus un plato de patatas, para que se las fuera comiendo mientras le daba de comer a la niña.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? —inquirió.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Adele es un híbrido?

Me sorprendió la pregunta más de lo que pensaba, porque hasta ahora nadie me la había hecho.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tiene una temperatura bastante anormal para ser humana. Tú la tienes normal, alrededor de unos treinta y cinco grados, pero ella sobrepasa los cuarenta y cinco en este preciso instante.

Casi se me cae el plato con los filetes que estaba sirviendo al suelo.

—Bueno, ehm…

—El padre era de doble naturaleza, ¿no es así?

—Sé que en este pueblo no son muy fanáticos de los seres sobrenaturales…

—Yo no comparto la misma filosofía que ellos —me interrumpió—. No te estaba juzgando, solo que me resultaba curioso. Nunca había conocido a un híbrido.

—Yo prefiero llamarlo mestizo. No suena tan espantoso como parece.

—Tienes razón. Mestizo es mejor.

Adele se terminó su papilla y Klaus le limpió la boca con una servilleta y le quitó el babero. Despues volvió a acunarla entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que traiga su sillita? Así podrás comer más cómodo.

No respondió. Se levantó y regresó con la pequeña en la sillita, que la colocó en la encimera. Volvió a sentarse en su lugar y comenzó a comer del plato que ya tenía servido.

Me llamó la atención, porque comía en silencio. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y gemía, mientras masticaba con cierto placer.

—No sé si debería decírtelo, pero cocinas muy bien. Deberías montar un restaurante cocinando así.

—Ya tengo uno, pero no cocino yo.

—Pues es una lástima, porque la gente se está perdiendo delicias como esta.

—No, no. Yo no valgo para estar en la cocina de un restaurante. Me estreso mucho y a mí me gusta cocinar con calma. Además, en el Merlotte’s tenemos un grandísimo cocinero, por lo que si vas a Bon Temps alguna vez, estás invitado a todo lo que te apetezca.

—¿Así se llama tu pueblo? —Asentí—. Pues te tomo la palabra. Pero tal vez te arrepientas, porque yo siempre tengo mucho apetito…

Le sonreí.

—Me complace que la gente disfrute de lo que cocino. Mi abuela siempre me decía que un invitado satisfecho es porque el anfitrión es bueno. Me enseñó a cocinar desde muy pequeña, aunque nunca le llegaré a la suela de los zapatos.

—No te subestimes, Sookie. Dile a tu abuela de mi parte que cocinas muy bien.

—Oh, sí, lo haré. ¿Tienes una _ouija_ por ahí? —Le sonreí del mismo modo que solía hacer él.

Se echó a reír. Por poco no escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo.

—Vaya, vaya. Sí que tienes sentido del humor.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas, _mon ami_.

Terminamos de comer en silencio. Y me demostró que de verdad era de buen comer. No solo se había comido todos los filetes que le serví, las patatas, la ensalada y el trozo de tarta, sino que además se comió tres piezas de fruta —una manzana, una mandarina y una pera—, un trozo del pastel de manzana de la señora Lécuyer, un par de magdalenas con pepitas de chocolate, una bolsa de patatas fritas y un dónut de chocolate.

Aluciné bastante, porque no sé dónde metía todo aquello. Estaba tan delgado que cualquiera lo diría al verlo comer. Pero quién soy yo para juzgar eso.

Después de comer, se paseó por la biblioteca y cogió un libro de astronomía. Adele estaba despierta, por lo que la tomó en brazos y se sentó con ella en el sofá mientras leía su libro.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, de verdad…

—No me molesta. Me gusta cómo huele… —dijo, olisqueándole el pelo—. Y es agradable tenerla en brazos. Además, es muy buena y no va a molestar en mi lectura.

—Bueno, pero si te cansas, la puedes dejar en su sillita o me la puedo subir a su cuna o…

Asintió, pero seguramente sería para decirme que estuviera tranquila.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Cualquier cosa…

No contestó. Estaba ya concentrado en su libro.

La ducha me sentó fenomenal. Supongo que cuando tengo a alguien en casa cuidando de la niña es cuando más la disfruto, porque estoy tranquila de no tener que estar pendiente de ella.

Me sequé el pelo. Me eché crema hidratante en la cara y otra en las piernas. Me puse cómoda: una camiseta vieja de Minnie Mouse, unos pantalones de cuadros que me quedaban un poco holgados y las zapatillas viejas de conejito. No tenía intención de salir, así que me puse bien cómoda.

Bajé al salón. Me preocupó no ver a Klaus por ninguna parte, pero sí que estaba allí. Se había recostado en el sofá, con Adele en su pecho, ambos dormidos. El libro de astronomía que estaba leyendo estaba en el suelo, tirado inconscientemente. Lo recogí y lo dejé en la mesita de café. La imagen me resultó tan adorable que subí a por mi cámara de fotos para echarle unas cuantas instantáneas.

He de reconocer que era bastante atractivo. Su melena rubia le enmarcaba su redonda cara. Tenía la nariz respingona, unos enormes ojos azules y unos sensuales labios gruesos. El lunar que tenía en el labio superior se movía cuando hablaba. Y le daba un aspecto más encantador todavía.

Enfoqué bien con la cámara y una ráfaga de fotos inmortalizaron este simpático momento.

El sonido de la cámara alertó a Klaus, que se despertó de repente. Por suerte, recordó que tenía a la niña durmiendo en su pecho y la colocó en su regazo.

—No me he dado cuenta de que me dormí.

—Debes estar bastante cansado. Podrías subir a echarte una siesta.

Se rascó la nuca, confuso.

—¿Me has sacado fotos mientras dormía o ha sido imaginación mía?

Me ruboricé. Pero no pensaba negarlo.

—Sí, espero que no te moleste. Es que estabais los dos muy monos cuando os vi y…

Me sonrió, como de costumbre, y se encogió de hombros.

—No, no, está bien. Si te has sentido inspirada para hacerlo, me parece estupendo.

Se levantó y puso a la niña en su sillita, que seguía dormida. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de alejarse de ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Quieres verlas? —le sugerí.

Asintió y nos sentamos en el sofá. En realidad era una excusa para poder acercarme a él. Tal vez ahora que lo tenía más cerca podía escuchar algo con más claridad.

Le pasé la cámara con el visor de imágenes preparado para que las pudiera visualizar. Le indiqué qué botón tenía que tocar para que pasara a la siguiente.

Posé mi mano en la suya por «accidente». Nada. Era como si tuviera un muro que me impidiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Sé que llevo toda la vida quejándome de mi don, de que ojalá encontrara a alguien que me diera calma total, pero ahora me siento extraña. Aunque ya tuve esa calma con mis exparejas vampiros, sigo sintiendo que me falta algo. ¿Por qué no puedo leerle la mente?

Lo peor de todo era que tampoco le podía preguntar porque tendría que darle explicaciones y no sé si estoy preparada para revelar un secreto tan íntimo como el mío. Suficiente he tenido que aguantar todos estos años siendo un bicho raro en mi pueblo, como para serlo aquí también. Me gusta poder ser yo misma sin que me miren raro.

A decir verdad, tampoco debería verlo como algo malo, ¿no? Desde que pisé esta casa he sentido mucha paz —tanto mental como espiritual— y el hecho de que al propietario no pueda siquiera escuchar nada de lo que piensa, debería hacerme sentir bien, ¿no? Pues eso pienso hacer. Pienso disfrutar de esta paz que Klaus me está brindando —aunque sin que él lo sepa, claro— y dejarme llevar por la situación. Además, mi intuición me dice que es buena gente y con todo lo que hace por los demás, es motivo de sobra para confiar en él, ¿no? Aunque de momento prefiero no ser tan impulsiva, puede que en un futuro no muy lejano se lo diga.

Por el momento, prefiero conocerlo un poco más.

Estaba muy concentrado en las fotos y sonreía cada vez que veía alguna que le gustaba. Estaba mirando las que le hice a Adele hace unos días, encima de la cama, recién bañada. Estaba muy adorable con su albornoz con orejas de osito; daban ganas de achucharla, sobre todo con esos mofletitos.

—Tienes una hija muy fotogénica, ¿lo sabías?

Iba a responder, pero sonó mi teléfono. Era Jason. Salí al porche para contestar.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo me ibas a llamar. Llevas tres días desaparecido —le espeté nada más descolgar el móvil.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es que hemos tenido bastante trabajo en el bar y no he tenido tiempo para poder llamarte.

Después de las vacaciones de verano, Jason se despidió del trabajo para poder sustituirme. Habló con Eric para llegar a un acuerdo, pero no puso muchas objeciones. Por el momento, no he recibido ninguna llamada con quejas sobre Jason.

—¿Va todo bien por allí?

—Mejor que nunca. Aunque hasta que no terminen las obras de la posada no podremos abrir el autoservicio, todo va sobre ruedas, y nunca mejor dicho. —Se echó a reír por su ocurrencia—. La verdad es que pensé que no se me daría tan bien, pero esto de estar detrás de una barra se me da fenomenal, ¿eh? Y si a eso le sumas que veo a diario un montón de chicas guapas, pues qué más puedo pedir.

Eso me recordó que Jason se tomó un descanso en su relación con su esposa, Michele, ya que no estaban pasando por su mejor momento. Después de un mes, decidieron que lo mejor era que cada uno siguiera su camino por separado. Por suerte, acabó de manera amistosa, por lo que no tendrán el típico divorcio en donde ellos se empiecen a sacar los ojos. Holly me dijo que ella lo está llevando bastante bien y mi hermano parece que más o menos lo mismo. Además, hace un par de semanas le pude sonsacar que estaba empezando a verse con otra chica, cosa que por un lado me alegro por él, pero por otro no sé si es buena idea salir con alguien cuando hace nada estaba casado. Pero es Jason, él es así. No tiene remedio.

—Me alegro por ti, cariño. ¿Y cómo vas con tu novia supersecreta? —Jason se negaba a revelarme absolutamente nada sobre la identidad de su nueva conquista para que no me encariñe con ella; como si me hubiesen caído bien sus anteriores parejas. Ejem—. ¿La has visto ya?

—En una hora nos vemos, cuando salga del Merlotte’s, que hoy cierra Terry el bar.

—Vaya, vaya… Parece que va en serio la cosa.

—No lo sé, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones. ¿Qué tal vas en tu pueblo de ensueño?

—Pues igual. La única novedad es que ha aparecido el dueño de la casa esta mañana.

—¿En serio? Llevabas más de un mes con la intriga y al fin se ha resuelto el misterio. ¿Cómo es?

—Pues es muy majo.

—Pero eso ya lo sabías. Te ha estado dejando vivir en su casa sin conocerte de nada. Deberías casarte con él. Como mínimo.

—Si me caso con él tendríamos que vivir aquí.

—¿Y por qué no hacerlo aquí? Es mucho más entretenido…

—Más estresante, diría yo.

—Pero nos quieres.

—Pero os quiero. Jamás lo negaré.

—¿Cómo se llama? Siento curiosidad.

—Solo te lo diré si me dices cómo se llama Miss Teriosa. —Me carcajeé por mi espantoso chiste, pero pude escuchar cómo Jason también lo hacía.

—Stephanie.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

—Te lo estás inventando.

—No, es cierto. Se llama Stephanie. Stephanie Meyer.

Me eché a reír.

—Claro que sí, Edward Cullen.

—¿Quién?

Jason no era fan de ese tipo de libros.

—Que no eres muy original inventándote nombres, pero haré como que me creo que se llama así tu nuevo ligue.

—Todo el mundo la llama Fanny. —Hizo una pausa, esperando a que yo le dijera lo prometido, pero no lo hice—. Te toca.

—Está bien —contesté de mala gana—. Se llama Klaus.

—¿Klaus… qué?

—Klaus Sørensen.

—Uh, un nombre muy noruego.

—No lo sé. Supongo que sí. No es que conozca a muchos noruegos para poder saberlo.

—¿Y es guapo?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? A mí me da igual cómo sea él.

—Ya, pero un Stackhouse no puede estar con alguien que no sea guapo. Y sé por un colega que los noruegos, y las noruegas, son muy atractivos.

—Pues sí, es muy guapo. Mucho más que tú, además. —¡Zas! En todo el ego. Silencio. ¡Ay, Dios! He matado a mi hermano. Creo que ha entrado en coma y por eso no responde—. ¿Jason?

—Eso ha dolido, que lo sepas.

Me reí para mis adentros. No me arrepiento de nada.

—Tú has empezado.

—Está bien. Te dejo, mi descanso ha terminado.

—Que te sea leve.

Cuando regresé, me encontré a Klaus haciéndole reír a Adele con unas marionetas de unos bichos de colores muy graciosos y poniendo voces. La pequeña estaba riendo con tantas ganas que daba gusto escucharla. Es lo más maravilloso que una madre puede escuchar en la vida.

—¿Qué tal va todo por tu pueblo? —preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—Bien. Y eso me asusta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Nunca suele estar así?

—No del todo. Siempre que va todo bien ocurre algo que lo fastidia.

—Míralo por el lado bueno: no estás allí para ver lo que ocurre.

—Cierto, pero me siento mal estando tan lejos y si ocurre algo grave y no estoy allí es como si les estuviera fallando. Han hecho mucho por mí y estar aquí…

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Necesitaba despejarme y desestresarme de todo lo que me había ocurrido en los últimos meses. Sobre todo tras lo que le ocurrió a mi marido.

No me preguntó por eso. Raro.

—¿Y quieres volver?

Lo pensé un momento. No era una respuesta fácil.

—De momento, no. Me gusta este sitio.

—Pues en ese caso, disfruta de tu estancia aquí. A mí no me molestas y por lo que me cuentas, se las pueden apañar sin ti perfectamente. Y si no, saldrán adelante con o sin ti, igualmente. Porque una persona sola no puede con todos los problemas de cada uno. Si el objetivo de este viaje es desintoxicarse de una vida estresante, al menos por un tiempo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser egoísta y pensar en ti. Y en tu hija. Nada más. No pienses, no te permitas pensar en nada más.

Relajé los hombros. Me gustaba cómo hablaba y su manera de pensar y ver las cosas.

—Tienes mucha razón. Tengo por costumbre preocuparme por todo y no puedo estar como Dios en todas partes. Ni puedo solucionarle la vida a todo el mundo.

—Eso es. Así me gusta.

—Es casi la hora de cenar. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Lo que sea que hagas me parecerá delicioso.

* * *

Después de hablar con Klaus durante la cena, hizo que me relajara mucho más y me durmiera en seguida cuando me fui a la cama. Dormí por lo menos ocho horas del tirón y sin pesadillas. Hacía mucho que no dormía tanto de este modo, lo que me daba una tranquilidad y una paz que no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí así.

Me levanté y vi que Adele no estaba en su cuna. No sabía si debía preocuparme, pero seguramente Klaus estuviera con ella. Lo que me asustaba un poco, ya que eso quería decir que había entrado en mi habitación mientras yo estaba durmiendo. No es que me moleste, pero apenas le conozco, y por mucha confianza que haya cogido con él, no creo que hacer estas cosas me hiciera sentir cómoda. Más que nada porque podría ser de esas personas que duermen en paños menores —o sin paños, ya que estamos—, y no me haría mucha gracia si me llegara a ver así.

Aunque, por otro lado, no sé por qué me está molestando todo esto solo porque entró en mi cuarto mientras dormía, si lo único que hizo fue llevarse a mi hija para estar pendiente y que yo no me despertara.

Me siento fatal por haberle juzgado mentalmente por una estupidez. Haber dormido tanto me ha descolocado sobremanera. Creo que mis neuronas aún siguen durmiendo.

Será mejor que baje a tomar mi droga matutina de todos los días.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, se olía de maravilla al brebaje que me quitaba el sueño —y el malhumor—, y a huevos con beicon.

—Huele que alimenta —dije nada más llegar a la cocina.

—Voy a hacer tostadas francesas, por si te interesa. —Se me hacía la boca agua solo de pensarlo.

—Pues si me haces un par, te lo agradecería. Pero de mientras puedo devorar, digo, comer los huevos con beicon que llevo oliendo desde mi habitación.

Me sirvió un plato con lo mencionado y una taza bien cargada de café. También me serví un vaso de zumo de naranja que había exprimido él mismo. Me estaba sintiendo como una reina. Y fatal por mis pensamientos al despertar. Cosas de no estar acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad.

—Gracias por el desayuno —le dije mientras masticaba mi beicon—. Está delicioso.

—Tampoco tiene mucho mérito, la verdad. Solo es freír y servir. Tú hacer maravillas en la cocina.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo es práctica. Mi abuela siempre me pedía que la ayudase y yo veía cómo lo hacía. Y otras veces era yo la que cocinaba para que ella descansara. Nos íbamos turnando muy a menudo.

—Me hubiese gustado haber conocido a tu abuela. Aunque seguramente acabaría con veinte kilos de más, porque querría que me cocinase a cada rato, si es que era tan buena como tú.

Me ruboricé. Nunca nadie me había adulado tanto en mis artes culinarios. Ni siquiera Sam, que llevaba un restaurante.

—Bueno, algún día te haré una comida de las que pienses que estás en el cielo.

Se puso muy serio. Alzó una ceja y me miró fijamente.

—Con que esté bueno me es suficiente.

* * *

Hablar con Klaus siempre era un placer. Podía hablar horas y horas con él, que no tenía una conversación aburrida. Siempre aportaba datos interesantes y de cualquier tema. Me gustaba, porque parecía una enciclopedia con piernas.

De verdad, me estaba pareciendo un hombre perfecto: alto, guapo, divertido, culto… En definitiva, el hombre por el que cualquier mujer —y más de un hombre también— se sentiría atraída enseguida.

Me estaba dando mucho miedo empezar a sentir algo por otra persona, pero es que Klaus me ponía las cosas muy fáciles. Aunque no siempre, porque cuando se trataba de hablar de sí mismo, nunca contaba nada en particular. Puede que sea porque no nos conocemos mucho, cosa que comprendo a la perfección, pero espero que algún día pueda abrirse un poco más.

Por el momento, todo lo que me ha hablado sobre él me parece súper interesante. Por ejemplo, nunca conoció a su padre y su madre lo crió sola hasta que ésta murió hace ya unos años. Nació en un municipio de Noruega llamado Tromsø y del que siempre habla maravillas. Me ha invitado a pasar unos días allí cuando quiera y le he tomado la palabra. Me remarcó la causa: las auroras boreales. Aquí, en Canadá, también se pueden ver, pero las noruegas son mucho más bonitas. No sé en qué se puedan diferenciar, porque yo solo he visto las de aquí, pero ahora siento curiosidad por ir a ver las noruegas.

Me dijo que sobre todo es por el ambiente y que las disfruta más por eso. Así que tal vez sea más porque la cabra tire para el monte y no porque las de aquí sean peores. También hemos quedado en ir a ver las de aquí. Me dijo que conoce de un sitio al norte que es maravilloso donde se pueden ver y estoy deseando ir. Por mí iríamos mañana.

¿Estoy demasiado ansiosa o es cosa mía? No debería, lo sé, pero tal vez sea por la emoción de estar con alguien interesante como Klaus.

Me he pasado estos últimos días intentando encontrarle algún defecto. Ahora que estamos conviviendo —por decirlo de algún modo, pero prácticamente es así— le he estado observando y nada. Entre que no le puedo leer la mente y que no hay nada que me disguste, me tiene en una nube.

Soy patética.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que no debería estar pensando en otro hombre cuando mi marido murió hace tan poco. ¿Debería sentirme mal por ello? Ademas, ni siquiera sé si le intereso, porque también podría ser.

¿Y si no le interesan las mujeres? Nunca le he pillado mirándome el escote —que esto tampoco significa nada, pero es un detalle que me llama mucho la atención teniendo en cuenta que he sido camarera durante tantos años y que un alto porcentaje de los comensales masculinos se han deleitado con mi figura en más de una ocasión—, ni siquiera _in fraganti_. Ni el culo. Y eso que ahora, después del parto, ha recuperado su anterior tamaño.

Sí, soy patética.

Me estoy sintiendo como una idiota pensando en que alguien podría no fijarse en mi aspecto, cuando nunca me ha importado este asunto. Es verdad que me gusta arreglarme bastante a menudo —he vuelto a hacerlo tras tener a mi hija, ya que ahora salgo mucho más que cuando estaba embarazada—, pero me siento ridícula. Parezco una adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel por ver a un chico guapo.

Creo que todo esto es porque no sé lo que piensa de mí y me desconcierta. Con los vampiros estoy acostumbrada, pero con los que no lo son, no.

A partir de este momento no pienso tener ningún pensamiento idiota como este.

Sí, Klaus es guapo; sí, es atractivo; sí, es interesante. Pero no deja de ser una persona y debe ser tratado como tal. Y no pensar en él como algo más. Ni rememorar su anatomía de cuando nos conocimos.

No sé si sería buena idea tomarme una ducha fría a pesar de estar en pleno mes de noviembre.

Para, Sookie, para. Piensa en otra cosa. ¿Pero en qué?

Cosas desagradables o que me den asco.

Basura.

Comida podrida.

Olor a vómito.

Pañales usados.

Arrugué la nariz. Sí, eso me mantenía con la cabeza en su sitio. Aunque no el estómago.

Encontré a Klaus en la cocina haciendo algo de cenar. Adele estaba observando con admiración todo lo que hacía, mientras él le hablaba como si de una adulta se tratase.

Si es que era encantador hasta con la niña.

¡Maldita seas, Klaus! ¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente perfecto!

—Hola, Sookie, ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándole embobada. Me sonrió, creo que sin darle importancia a mi cara de idiota.

—No, solo un momento. Estaba escuchando lo que le decías a Adele.

—Es bueno hablarle de lo que sea. Aprenden más rápido si lo haces así.

—Yo siempre lo hago. Pero porque me viene bien hablar con alguien que no me vaya a responder de vez en cuando.

—Haces bien. Por cierto —empezó a decir cambiando de tema—, eso me recuerda que ya le he dado de cenar.

—Vaya, pensaba ponerme a hacerle su cena, precisamente.

—Lo siento, espero que no te haya molestado.

—No, no, pero me sorprende que te estés encargando de todo esto sin tener por qué. Muchas gracias.

—Lo hago de mil amores. Además, Adele es adorable y por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

—He tenido mucha suerte con ella, sí.

—No sabes lo especial que es Adele. Y está creciendo muy rápido. Te lo dice alguien que ha visto muchos niños.

—¿Has sido niñero o algo de eso? —dije bromeando.

—No. Médico. Y entre mis especialidades está la pediatría.

Creo que me acabo de quedar estéril porque me han explotado los ovarios en este preciso instante.

Carraspeé nerviosa, intentando disimular.

—No me habías dicho que fueses médico.

—No pensé que tuviera que mencionarlo. No suelo hablar de trabajo cuando estoy de vacaciones.

—Ahora entiendo por qué notaste tan rápido lo de la temperatura.

—Bueno, no hace falta serlo para notar que la temperatura de un niño es más alta de lo normal.

—Cierto. —Me sentía estúpida por mi estúpido comentario. Estúpida Sookie—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme y que deba o pueda saber? —¿Por qué he tenido que hacer esa pregunta?—. Bueno, no tienes que responder. Llevo un mal día y ya no sé ni lo que digo.

—No, no te preocupes. No me molesta responder a estas cosas. Bueno, no sé, estudié medicina en la Universidad de Oxford, me especialicé en pediatría, ginecología y obstetricia. También estudié derecho en Oslo, me encanta la carpintería, toco el piano, la guitarra y el violín, canto medianamente bien y no se me da mal bailar. Hablo unos cuantos idiomas: noruego, sueco, danés, inglés, francés, italiano, español, portugués, japonés, coreano y, tras ver _Buscando a Nemo_ , hablo balleno, pero no muy bien, porque aún no he tenido oportunidad de hablar de forma fluida con ninguna ballena. —Esto me hizo reír en exceso—. Y creo que ese es todo mi currículum académico.

Sonrió de forma exagerada, esperando mi aprobación.

—¿Sabes? —comencé a decir—, haces tantas cosas que si fueses un personaje literario serías un Gary Stu.

Alzó una ceja, comprendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Tienes razón. Y eso que no he mencionado mis talentos inútiles, como coger las cosas con los pies o saber imitar a las gallinas a la perfección.

—No todo el mundo sabe imitar a una gallina —dije, intentando no reírme.

Me hizo una demostración, por si no le creía.

—Si parece que tenemos una gallina presente ahora mismo. —Le aplaudí.

—Lo sé. Tal vez añada a mi currículum el que pueda comunicarme con ellas. Bueno, nunca lo he hecho realmente, pero ¿quién se enteraría del engaño? ¿Un ganadero? ¿Acaso ellos saben hablarlo?

—Yo creo que no.

Esta conversación estaba siendo bastante absurda, pero me estaba haciendo reír un montón. Y me estaba encantando.

—Me gusta que te rías de mis tonterías. Suelo ser muy payaso y no todo el mundo entiende mi extraño sentido del humor.

—Debería ser delito no tener sentido del humor.

—Si fuese presidente de algún país, pondría esa ley.

—Yo te votaría solo por eso.

—Y los ministros serían mis gallinas, por supuesto. —Estallé en carcajadas.

—Seguramente serían mejores políticos que muchos…

—Eso que no te quepa la menor duda.

Con la tontería, se nos estaba enfriando la cena. Pero me daba igual. Estaba disfrutando como una enana. Como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

* * *

Me fui a dormir con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Subí hasta mi cuarto con Adele dormida apoyada en mi hombro. La cena había estado deliciosa —no le pienso quitarle mérito solo porque me guste Klaus, si es bueno en la cocina, se dice y punto—y además muy divertida.

Klaus me estaba resultando una brisa de aire fresco. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Miré el reloj de mi móvil, que estaba cargando en la mesita de noche. Las diez. ¿Tan tarde?

Tenía una llamada perdida de Eric desde hacía una hora.

Resoplé. ¿Sería algo bueno o malo? ¿Le devuelvo la llamada?

Sí, porque si luego resulta que es algo importante, no me gustaría tener que enterarme tarde.

Acosté a Adele en su cuna y la tapé. Le puse el chupete —que no le gustaba del todo— y le di un beso. Estaba tan adorable cuando dormía que me pasaría la vida mirándola.

Marqué el número de Eric. Esperemos que no estuviera ocupado.

Descolgó al segundo tono.

—Sookie —contestó secamente; llevaba días así. ¿Problemas en el paraíso, mi querido socio? La verdad era que me daba exactamente igual.

—Tengo una llamada perdida tuya, ¿va todo bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. No es nada importante. O al menos no del todo. Es solo que las obras están terminando y quería preguntarte si quieres estar presente en la inauguración de la posada.

—¿Ya está terminada? ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que hasta diciembre o enero no estaría lista…

—Sí, todos pensamos lo mismo, pero les he apretado las tuercas a los obreros porque los clientes del bar se estaban quejando por el exceso de ruido, así que… pensé que lo mejor era terminar cuanto antes. Y bueno, ya sabes que soy de los que le gustan las cosas bien hechas y mi gente no decepciona. Por eso te llamaba. Solo si lo deseas. Si no, no pasa nada.

Le noté muy extraño, como si llevara rato pensando qué decirme.

—Pues no sé. No tenía intención de regresar hasta dentro de unas semanas… Navidad por lo menos.

—Entonces no vengas. No quiero interrumpir tus merecidas vacaciones.

—¿Va todo bien, Eric? Estás muy extraño estos días.

Hubo un silencio que me pareció eterno.

—Sí, es solo que estoy nervioso por la inauguración, nada más.

—¿Seguro? Si necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo.

—No, no es nada. Tampoco te quiero aburrir con mis asuntos de negocios. Que no tienen nada que ver con el nuestro —especificó apresuradamente.

—Está bien, si dices que no es nada, no insistiré más —aunque me dejaba igualmente preocupada, pero es Eric, y ya sabía lo que eso implicaba—. ¿Cuándo es la inauguración?

—La semana que viene.

—¿Pero la semana que viene no es Acción de Gracias?

—Sí, por eso mismo he metido tanta prisa. Ya tenemos varias reservas y quiero que esté todo listo para entonces.

—He de reconocer que estoy deseando ver cómo está quedando todo, así que sí, tal vez vaya para la inauguración. ¿Harás una fiesta?

—Sí, en el Merlotte’s. Habrá un menú especial con ofertas y demás para celebrar la ocasión.

—Bien, bien.

—Y para los que lleguen durante la primera hora, tendrán una ración de patatas fritas gratuita.

—Vaya, tienes mucha vista comercial.

—Ya te dije que esto se me daba bien. Me ofende que dudases de mí —¿Estaba bromeando? Sí, eso parecía. Se echó a reír por eso.

—Nunca he dudado de ti, Eric.

Hubo otra pausa. Parecía pensativo ahora.

—Será mejor que te deje descansar. Es tarde. Y yo tengo una reunión ahora mismo con mis sheriffs.

—Está bien. Que te sea leve.

Colgué con la extraña sensación de que me ocultaba algo importante, pero que no lo hacía por no preocuparme. Eric, como siempre, intentando protegerme de lo que sea que me estuviera protegiendo.

Suspiré.

No pienso preocuparme de nadie, mucho menos de los que no quieren contarme nada, sea lo que fuese.

Fui al aseo para lavarme los dientes. La pasta de dientes que venden aquí me sabe un tanto rara, pero al menos me dejaba un aliento fresco. Empecé a cepillarme sintiendo el cansancio que llevaba acumulando en el cuerpo. Había estado todo el día sin parar de hacer cosas y estas no eran horas de seguir despierta. Cuando me enjuagué, me lavé la cara y me cepillé el pelo. Al dejar el cepillo en el neceser, me percaté de que la ventana estaba abierta; no me acordaba de que por la mañana había limpiado el cuarto de baño a fondo y la había abierto para que se ventilara de los productos de limpieza. Fui a cerrarla y vi a Klaus afuera. Entrecerré los ojos, porque estaba muy quieto, mirando como a la nada, a lo lejos.

O eso es lo que me parecía.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?

Se movía un poco raro. Parecía… parecía… sí, parecía que estuviera hablando con alguien.

¿Pero qué carajos…?

Estaba en una especie de conversación con alguien que no conseguía ver. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder ver a su interlocutor, por lo que no sé con quién hablaba. Es más, se veía tan poco que juraría que ni siquiera había alguien más.

Bufé.

Acababa de darme cuenta de que había descubierto su posible defecto: hablar solo en la oscuridad.

Estupendo, Sookie.

Cuando me muera, en mi epitafio pondrá: Sookie Stackhouse, esposa, madre, amiga e imán para los bichos tan raros como ella.

Oh, mierda. Me había visto.

Me escondí e hice como que no había visto nada. Claro que, técnicamente, no había visto nada. Solo a alguien supuestamente hablando con otra persona. ¿Tan malo era eso? Ni idea.

Salí del cuarto de baño antes de encontrármelo en el pasillo, pero fue en vano, porque cuando cerré la puerta allí estaba, frente a mí, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Buenas noches —dijo con naturalidad, como si no pasara nada, y se metió en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ni siquiera le pude responder. Me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

¿Cómo había recorrido un trecho tan grande en tan poco tiempo? Madre mía, estaba tan cansada que tal vez estaba delirando y perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Puede que ni siquiera estuviera hablando con alguien y fuese cosa mía. Ya no estaba segura de nada.

Lo mejor sería irme a dormir antes de ver unicornios flotando sobre mi cabeza.

Menos mal que estaba tan cansada que, en cuanto posé mi cabeza sobre la almohada, me dormí casi de inmediato.

* * *

Eric estaba caminando por el pasillo de su casa. Estaba serio, pero se le notaba un tanto tenso. No tenía ganas de estar allí y le gustaría estar haciendo otra cosa más provechosa.

Abrió la puerta del salón, donde ya se encontraban sus invitados. El vampiro más cercano —de aspecto menudo, con perilla y una gorra de béisbol puesta del revés— se le acercó.

—Le estábamos esperando, Majestad —le dijo haciendo una reverencia. Eric puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

Como si tuviera que pedir disculpas por ello.

—Siéntate en tu sitio, Avery. —Hizo una breve pausa para sentarse en un cómodo sillón y cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda—. Comencemos con la reunión.

—En la Zona Uno tendremos una invitada de Carolina del Norte. El rey me dio referencias sobre Priscilla Montgomery.

—La conozco. Tiene mi consentimiento. —El sheriff de la Zona Uno se quedó pasmado, con la boca abierta, como queriendo seguir con la conversación y comentar lo que habló con el rey de Carolina del Norte—. ¿Alguna noticia importante?

—Seguimos sin noticias de… —comentó un vampiro de melena rojiza.

—No lo digas.

—Perdón, ¿qué? —preguntó, sin entender nada.

—Que no es necesario que digas nada en voz alta. Con decir que no hay noticias es suficiente.

El vampiro de la melena roja asintió y le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Has hablado con Sookie, Eric? —La voz de Bill Compton, el sheriff de la Zona Cuatro, resonó desde el fondo de la habitación; estaba apoyado en la ventana, con una copa en la mano y mirando al rey de Luisiana con seriedad; él era el único de los allí presentes que se atrevía a tutear de ese modo a su soberano.

—Sí, la llamé para invitarla a la inauguración de la posada.

—¿Y qué te contestó? —quiso saber el sheriff de la Zona Cuatro.

—No estoy del todo seguro, pero parece que por el momento viene.

—¿Y le has hablado de…?

—No. —Le interrumpió de forma tan cortante que podría partir una sandía en dos—. Y no sé por qué tendría que hacerlo. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Pero tal vez podría sernos de ayuda.

—No sé cómo nos podría ayudar.

—Su don.

—No sé cómo nos podría ayudar —repitió, esta vez haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

—Tal vez…

—No —sentenció el rey de Luisiana.

—Pero…

—¿Qué parte del ‘no’ es lo que no has entendido, Compton?

—No es tonta. Se va a dar cuenta de todo. No deberías subestimarla tanto.

—No lo hago. Simplemente no la meto en un asunto donde ella no tiene nada que ver. Y ahora mismo está de vacaciones y la quiero lo más lejos posible de este asunto.

—¿Y por qué las invitas a la inauguración?

Eric gruñó.

—Primero, porque ella está relacionada con este negocio, aunque sea de forma indirecta. Segundo, no tengo que darle explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie de por qué invito a mi socia a la inauguración de uno de mis negocios. Tercero, estoy empezando a cansarme de tus impertinencias, Compton. Una más y regresas a casa.

Bill bufó y se cruzó de brazos tras terminar su copa de un trago.

—¿Algo importante que deba saber sobre la fábrica, Compton?

—No. Va todo como estaba previsto.

—Muy bien, continuemos.

Eric se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Por un momento, sintió como si alguien le estuviera observando y cayó en la cuenta en un pequeño detalle que hacía tiempo que no se percataba.

Oh, mierda.

* * *

Me desperté de golpe. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con él y estaba confusa.

¿Por qué ahora?

No entendía nada.

¿Pero qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Qué era eso que me estaban ocultando?

Intenté volver a dormirme, pero me era completamente imposible.

Bufé frustrada.

Joder.

Maldita seas, Eric Northman. Maldita seas.


	3. III

Hace un día precioso. El sol es tan abrasador que puedo sentir su calor en la piel.

Cierro los ojos disfrutando.

Camino por un sendero con los pies descalzos y siento el cosquilleo de la hierba.

Llego hasta el claro que hay al final del camino y sumerjo mis pies desnudos en el agua. Siento las diminutas piedras juguetear bajo mis pies. Una brisa de aire fresco me azota el rostro y me alborota el cabello.

Sonrío de felicidad.

Unas manos cálidas me tapan los ojos. Me echo a reír. Al destaparlos, veo a Sam con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su cara. Lleva su pelo rubio rojizo despeinado por el viento.

Le rodeo con mis brazos y le beso.

Se separa de mí y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Me besa la mano mientras nos adentramos lentamente en el claro.

Observo los peces nadar en el agua y puedo ver mi propia silueta reflejada. Yo estoy sonriendo, pero mi reflejo está llorando.

Me asusta ver la imagen.

El agua comienza a tornarse de rojo y mi sonrisa se desvanece.

Alzo la vista y Sam está a mi lado, con una espada incrustada en el pecho. Me mira horrorizado.

Intento ayudarle, pero no consigo alcanzarlo.

De pronto, su pelo rizado se vuelve largo y rubio. Su altura se torna más alta y me doy cuenta de que ahora es Eric quien está en su lugar, con la misma espada clavada en el pecho.

Se desangra a una velocidad increíble.

Lloro y grito su nombre, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

La agonía se está apoderando de mi cuerpo.

La boca se le llena de sangre y yo permanezco inmóvil desde mi lugar.

Mis lágrimas se mezclan con el agua, que ahora se convierte en arena.

Eric yace en el suelo, escupiendo sangre.

No puedo alcanzarle, no puedo ayudarle. Me desespera. Me sigo ahogando.

Sus ojos azules están vidriosos cuando consigo llegar hasta él. Intento reanimarlo, pero es demasiado tarde.

Está muerto.

Grito más y más sin voz, pidiendo ayuda a todo el que pase.

Pero nadie lo hace.

* * *

—Sookie… Despierta. —Klaus estaba zarandeándome con suavidad; abrí los ojos de golpe, con la frente perlada en sudor y el corazón a mil por hora.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —La cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Lo recordaba a la perfección, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Estás bien? No parabas de gritar…

—Sí. O eso creo. —Me costaba respirar; Klaus se ausentó un momento y regresó con un vaso de agua que me ofreció y me bebí la mitad casi de un trago.

Cogió un pañuelo de papel que había sobre mi mesita de noche y secó con suavidad el sudor de mi frente.

—Gracias —le dije con voz ronca.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tienes hambre? He preparado el desayuno,

Miré por la ventana y había amanecido ya. Era la segunda vez que se llevaba a la niña y le daba de comer mientras yo estaba dormida.

No me importaba, pero sentía que luego le tendría que devolver el favor y no sabía cómo, ya que no se dejaba.

Bajé con la cabeza aún embotada hasta la cocina. Me estaba empezando a doler un montón. Eso de despertarme de repente me estaba pasando factura. Era como si tuviera resaca, pero sin haber bebido nada de alcohol.

Me comí sin muchas ganas los huevos revueltos con beicon que Klaus me preparó con tanto cariño; me sentía mal no poder saborearlo como debería, pero no disfruto de la comida cuando me encuentro mal.

Me sonrió y se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Quieres un analgésico?

Alcé la vista sin entender. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Oh, cierto. Era médico. ¿Pero ellos saben de estas cosas solo con mirarte?

—Sí, por favor. —Me froté la frente con los dedos, intentando ver si así se me pasaba, pero no funcionaba.

Klaus me pasó una pastilla y me la tomé con el zumo de naranja. Al menos tenía algo en el estómago, por lo que me haría efecto antes.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando me tragué la pastilla. Odiaba tomarlas porque me daba grima sentir cómo bajaban por mi esófago como si de una piedra se tratara. Tomé más zumo para que bajase más rápido. Recogí mi plato y lo dejé en el fregadero.

—Luego lo limpio —musité.

—No quiero que lo hagas. Ya lo haré yo.

—He pasado una mala noche, por eso estoy así.

Klaus me miró serio; se le notaba preocupado. O pensativo, no lo sabía con certeza,

—Por cierto, ¿quién es Eric?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —No recordaba haberlo mencionado en todo el rato que llevaba despierta.

—Porque le has mencionado como diez veces mientras dormías. Jadeabas mucho y se notaba que sufrías, por eso te desperté.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos y bebí de mi café. Me estaba empezando a encontrar mucho mejor desde que me tomé la pastilla.

—Es… —estaba intentando buscar las palabras exactas sin tener que revelar quién era en realidad— mi socio —contesté sin mucha convicción.

—¿Y sueñas con tu socio muy a menudo?

No se le escapaba una.

—Es una historia muy larga.

—Entiendo.

No sé si lo había entendido de verdad o simplemente no quería preguntar por si se trataba de un asunto peliagudo.

Se lo agradecí mentalmente.

—Por cierto, ¿recuerdas que te dije que iríamos al norte de la ciudad para ver las auroras boreales? —Asentí, sin entender nada—. Pues resulta que tiene las carreteras cortadas, por lo que cambiaremos de ruta y hay que salir ya. Además, esta mañana he ido a comprar comida para el viaje.

—¿Y se necesita comida?

—No, no, pero podemos pasar el fin de semana fuera y no tengo muchas previsiones. No sé si en tu caravana te quedará algo, pero no quiero que lo gastes en algo en lo que te quiero invitar,

Me sentía mal —otra vez— por tener que aceptarlo, pero qué remedio me quedaba. Era más terco que una mula, y me era imposible negarme.

—Está bien —accedí poniendo los ojos en blanco—, pero con la condición de que a la próxima invito yo.

—De acuerdo. Si así te quedas más tranquila, acepto encantado.

—Así me gusta —le sonreí complacida—. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? No he mirado el reloj desde que me desperté.

—Casi las diez.

—¿Tan tarde? ¿Por qué no me has despertado? No me gusta estar en la cama tanto tiempo.

—Porque estás de vacaciones y si quieres levantarte a las diez de la mañana, estás en todo tu derecho a hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero… luego cuando regrese a casa me va a costar mucho madrugar. Y no hay nada peor contra la pereza que madrugar.

Se echó a reír.

—Por suerte, no tengo ese problema.

Le miré sin entender, hasta que caí en la cuenta.

—Tu trabajo debe ser muy agotador.

—Una vez que te acostumbras, no es para tanto.

—Supongo que sí.

Subí a mi cuarto una vez que me terminé el café y así coger algo de ropa de invierno. Menos mal que me había traído ropa de todo tipo, porque si no a ver cómo me las apaño estos días. Seguramente me acercaría a algún centro comercial a comprarme ropa. No lo descarto, ya que aún no me he pasado por ninguno y me apetece ver qué venden por aquí, pero es que apenas he salido de Rocherton. Tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que en Bon Temps, pero en un lugar mucho más lejano y tranquilo.

Me di cuenta también de que no estaba echando de menos mi pueblo. Pero sí a los míos. Era una sensación extraña, porque mi gente estaba en su mayoría en Luisiana. Ojalá pudieran venir aquí y hacerme una visita.

Claro que, por otro lado, tampoco me iba tan mal sin ellos. Se apañaban sin mí y yo ahora mismo igual. Y siempre que necesitaba hablar con alguno simplemente tenía que coger el teléfono y llamarlos.

Metí en una mochila la ropa para mí y Adele. Klaus me dijo que tenía mantas —una de ellas térmicas— y edredones para no congelarnos.

Me preocupaba un poco el tema de la nieve. Aquí no cae, pero a donde íbamos sí. Bastante. Y yo no traía cadenas —no caí en la cuenta de que podría necesitarlas, teniendo en cuenta hacia dónde quería ir en un principio—, pero Klaus tenía de sobra. Me chocaba que las tuviera, teniendo en cuenta que él ni coche tenía, pero me dijo que suele tenerlas para los invitados que a veces tiene en casa. Además, tenía un montón, porque no era la primera vez que llegaban en más de un coche, así que me dejó mucho más tranquila.

Nos pusimos en marcha.

Me convenció para que fuese él quien llevara mi coche, ya que yo había descansado bastante regular, por lo que hasta la primera parada que necesitara hacer él sería el conductor. Quiso que me echase un rato en la cama, pero no quería dormir más. Preferí ser una buena copiloto. Y más teniendo en cuenta que nos esperaban ocho largas horas de viaje.

Le miré de reojo, recordando repentinamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior. ¿Debería preguntarle? Si lo hago, tal vez piense que soy una entrometida.

—Sookie… —comenzó a decir, rompiendo el silencio que se estaba formando en un momento—, hay algo que te debo decir…

¿Me estaba leyendo el pensamiento? ¿Me daría una explicación sobre lo de anoche?

—Claro. Dispara. —Intenté que no se me notara la impaciencia.

—Bueno, es que verás… —carraspeó algo nervioso—. A ver. ¿Has usado mi ordenador estos días que has estado sola?

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡OH-MIER-DA!

No me acordaba de ese pequeño —pero gran— detalle.

—Dime que no lo has visto.

Puso cara de no ser esa la respuesta que quería oír.

—Fue sin querer, pero es que vi el archivo y le di porque no sabía qué era…

Me tapé la cara con la mano, avergonzada. Quería que me tragase la tierra.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué lo he estado usando, supongo que porque no se me agota la batería o tengo que estar pendiente de que el cable esté bien conectado a la corriente… El caso es que se me ocurrió usar el tuyo y, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra…

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Sé que podría haberme callado y eso, pero quería que lo supieras. Y que, bueno, me parece bien lo que has hecho.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Eso quería decir que no había visto nada?

—¿Te parece bien…?

—Sí, escribir sobre uno mismo siempre viene bien para desestresarse.

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿no has leído nada?

—Pues no, ¿por qué? ¿quieres que lo haga?

Respiré aliviada. Había estado escribiendo una especie de diario desde mi portátil, pero lo pasé a su ordenador para hacerlo más cómoda. Me aliviaba saber que mi secreto aún estaba a salvo.

—No, claro que no. Lo único que escribo son tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza, porque leí en una revista que, como bien has dicho, es bueno escribir tus sentimientos y tus pensamientos en alguna parte. Así que decidí contarle a mi ordenador mi vida entera.

—Pues me parece estupendo que lo hagas.

—Gracias. —Suspiré—. ¿De verdad no has leído nada?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero ahora siento curiosidad. —Se echó a reír, pensándolo.

—Es que cuento muchas cosas demasiado íntimas y no sé si estoy preparada para que las sepas.

—No tienes por qué contarme nada si no es lo que quieres. Solo estaba de broma. No me gusta ser chismoso. Pero me gusta escuchar a todo el que lo necesite. Se me da muy bien.

Me relajé un poco en mi asiento. Eso me dejaba mucho más tranquila. Iba a decirle algo, pero le sonó el teléfono.

—Disculpa, es que estoy esperando una llamada importante. —Ni siquiera cogió el móvil para descolgarlo. Se tocó la oreja izquierda y se puso a hablar; no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba colocado un manos libres de esos—. Sí, Suzie… No, te mandaré esos papeles el lunes a primera hora, que ahora mismo estoy a mitad de camino del Parque Nacional de Banff… No, no voy solo —me miró mientras lo decía—, estoy con una amiga… No, no la conoces, esta es nueva… Pues… —volvió a mirarme—, no, se llama Sookie y es estadounidense… No, no es canadiense —se echó a reír, no sé por qué—. Pues estoy conduciendo ahora mismo… No te preocupes, que voy con el manos libres en la oreja. Sí, dale recuerdos a Jacob de mi parte…

Colgó y se quitó el auricular.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, perfectamente —sonrió.

De pronto, me acordé del detalle del manos libres.

—¿Sueles utilizarlo muy a menudo? —pregunté sin mucha discreción, señalando el invento con el dedo.

—Mucho más de lo que me gustaría. No me gusta nada eso de tener el teléfono pegado a la oreja, por lo que uso mucho esto y así puedo estar haciendo lo que sea.

—Vale, es que anoche…

Se echó a reír, suponiendo lo que le iba a decir.

—Anoche pensé que te habías ido a dormir y no quería molestarte con el teléfono. Así que salí a darme un paseo y hablar tranquilamente…

Me llevé una mano a la cara. Me sentía ridícula por haber pensado cosas raras de él.

—Sí, bueno… No sé, es que parecía otra cosa cuando te vi.

—¿No pensarías que hablaba solo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que sí. No se veía a nadie y he visto demasiadas cosas en esta vida como para creerme lo que sea.

—Vaya… ¿Puedo saber qué tipo de cosas?

Titubeé, pensando qué decirle, pero al final le contesté con la verdad:

—Vampiros, hombres lobo, cambiantes, hadas… Esas cosas, ya sabes.

—Espera espera… ¿has visto hadas? —Alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Tan extraño te resulta?

—No, pero… nunca he visto una. Sé que son un mito, pero no pensé que alguien las pudiera haber visto o al menos saber que era una de ellas…

—En verdad se esconden haciéndose pasar por nosotros. Es decir, que seguramente te habrás encontrado con más de una por la calle, pero no te has dado cuenta porque se saben camuflar muy bien.

—¿E incluso hablar con ellas?

—Seguramente.

—Vaya, me dejas pensando en eso…

—De todos modos, las que conocí, no todas valían la pena…

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque… ya sabes, hay de todo en este mundo y ellas no son precisamente como en los cuentos de hadas.

—Pues me dejas sin saber qué decir. Porque yo creía que eran todo paz, amor y cosas bonitas.

—Créeme que no. —Casi me echo a reír mientras decía esto.

Estuvimos hablando un rato largo, sobre todo sobre el lugar y cómo era. También me contó cosas como que la mujer que le había llamado era una compañera de trabajo del hospital donde estuvo trabajando en Suiza desde el verano y que hacía un par de semanas que no hablaba con ella, porque se marchó de vacaciones y ahora ella había regresado. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber más sobre lo que hacía, porque esto me lo contaba a cuenta gotas.

Hicimos una parada en un bar de carretera. Aún nos quedaba la mitad del camino por recorrer, pero estábamos muertos de hambre —y ganas de ponerse a cocinar en la caravana, pocas—, así que nos fuimos al primero que pillamos.

Aproveché también para darle de comer a Adele, que debía estar hambrienta. Menos mal que por la noche dejé preparados un par de botes con su papilla, si no… Saqué uno de la nevera de la caravana y me di cuenta de algo: no estaban los dos biberones que preparé antes de salir. Me acababa de percatar de que me los dejé en la encimera y ahora tendría que volver a hacérselos. Oh, espera, ¿y el sacaleches? Me palmeé la frente al comprobar que tampoco lo había metido en la mochila. Pues muy bien, Sookie. Eso me pasa por hacer las cosas corriendo y no cerciorarme de que lo tenía todo en su sitio. Además, con eso de que dormí fatal, no hacía nada a derechas.

No es que me moleste tener que darle el pecho a mi hija, pero esta semana he notado que le está saliendo un diente —sé que es algo pronto, pero teniendo en cuenta que es medio cambiante, pues no me sorprende nada— y prefiero usar el sacaleches, que me hace menos daño. Menos mal que solo van a ser dos días, que si no…

Cuando regresé al bar, me encontré a Klaus con la niña en su regazo, que se estaba riendo como si le hubiese contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Llamaba la atención de la clientela del bar y no me sorprendía, con una risa así de jovial hasta al más serio le simpatizaría ver.

—Es una niña encantadora —comentó una mujer que estaba en la mesa al lado de la nuestra—. Tenéis mucha suerte de que sea así, porque mi Gary no paraba de llorar cuando tenía su edad.

—Gracias —le respondí—. Lo cierto es que sí, Adele es una niña muy buena y no me puedo quejar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Quince semanas hará el lunes.

—Vaya —dijo sorprendida—, creí que tendría más tiempo. Es algo más grande de lo que pensaba.

—Sí —respondió Klaus—, pero está dentro de lo normal, así que está bien.

La mujer se sonrojó por la contestación.

—Oh, lo siento. No pretendía ser una indiscreta.

—No pasa nada —comentó Klaus restándole importancia.

—Por cierto, soy Jacqueline —se presentó.

—Yo soy Klaus y ella, Sookie. —Alcé una mano a modo de saludo y cogí a la niña para darle su papilla.

—¿Puedo dárselo yo? —preguntó Klaus, que parecía como si le estuviera arrancando un brazo cuando le quité a la niña.

—Pero si no es gran cosa…

—Lo sé, pero así puedes comer tranquilamente y yo me puedo encargar sin problema.

—Ya, pero…

—Oh, vamos, Sookie —se interpuso Jacqueline—, no le digas que no. Ojalá mi marido fuese tan atento con mi hijo como el tuyo con la tuya.

—No estamos casados —explicó Klaus y yo alcé la mano para que viera que no llevaba anillo, ni siquiera de compromiso; hacía tiempo que me quité la alianza de casada y me la colgué al cuello, porque me resultaba demasiado doloroso verla.

—Vaya, lo siento —se disculpó la mujer.

—No pasa nada —le dije quitándole importancia. Pero me daba la sensación de que pensaba que éramos pareja ogualmente; no me sorprendía en absoluto, ya que Klaus se estaba comportando como si fuese el padre de mi hija y cualquiera que le viera pensaría lo mismo.

—Igualmente, tienes suerte de tener a alguien como Klaus.

Miré a Klaus y le sonreí. Le pasé a la niña para no parecer muy estricta y le di la papilla de manzana que había hecho por la mañana.

—Hacéis una pareja tan adorable… —Quise decirle que estaba equivocada, pero Klaus me dijo con un ademán que mejor lo dejáramos pasar. Total, no es que vayamos a estar mucho rato en este lugar y no íbamos a regresar en la vida. Podía pensar lo que quisiera.

—Gracias —contestó Klaus, cogiendo una cucharada de papilla y metiéndosela en la boca a Adele.

La camarera vino al poco para atendernos. Nos pedimos una hamburguesa con queso con patatas. He de reconocer que es de las mejores hamburguesas que he comido en mi vida, pero no quise decirlo muy alto por no desmerecer las que teníamos en el Merlotte’s.

No lo había notado hasta entonces, pero estaba hambrienta. Me di cuenta porque devoré la hamburguesa como si no hubiese comido en horas y las patatas llevaban una salsa —receta de la casa, según nos comentó la camarera— que estaban para chuparse los dedos. Estaba tan llena que me hubiese echado una siesta, pero teníamos que seguir con el viaje y no quería dormir —convencí a Klaus de que conduciría yo este último tramo—, por lo que me pedí un café bien cargado.

—Si conduces tú, yo pago.

Quise rechistar, pero Klaus iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

—Está bien, pero hay que echarle gasolina y de eso me pienso encargar yo…

Asintió complacido. Sacó su billetera y le entregó a la camarera su tarjeta de crédito junto con su identificación.

—Voy un momento al aseo —se disculpó antes de dejarme a solas con la niña.

Esperé a que la camarera trajera de vuelta la tarjeta de Klaus, que aún no había salido del aseo. Solo quedaba que le echara una firma al tique, pero de mientras, le eché un vistazo rápido a su carné de identidad.

Era de Noruega y no entendía muy bien lo que ponía —aunque pude suponer algunas cosas porque eran muy obvias— y me percaté de que en su foto de carné salía bastante guapo. ¿Quién sale guapo en los carnés? Yo parezco una psicópata, y eso que me maquillé algo, pero ni con esas. Pude leer su nombre completo: Klaus Johan Sørensen, nacido el 21 de noviembre de 1980 en Tromsø, hijo de…

Klaus regresó y me pilló cotilleando su carné. Me puse como un tomate, porque ahora creerá que soy una chismosa y era lo último que pretendía. Me sonrió, le echó una firma al tique y se puso el abrigo.

—Yo… —intenté disculparme, pero no sabía cómo.

—¿Nos vamos, señora Sørensen?

Arqueé una ceja, por el cambio de tema. Y porque eso era extraño. Me eché a reír, sin darle más importancia. Si él no se la iba a dar, yo menos.

* * *

Llegamos sobre las nueve de la noche. Solo hicimos un par de paradas más: una para repostar y otra para darle de comer a Adele —que, además, tuve que meterme en la caravana porque tenía que darle el pecho. Por suerte, el tráfico fue bueno durante el resto del viaje y no tuvimos problemas en llegar. Klaus aprovechó para ponerle las cadenas al coche cuando le echamos gasolina, así no tuvimos que hacer otra parada innecesaria. Además, nos estábamos acercando a una zona donde las íbamos a necesitar igualmente, por lo que hizo bien colocárselas antes de tiempo.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue la cena. Klaus compró unos filetes de ternera en la carnicería —si vas muy temprano, a primera hora, te dan los mejores—, así que los hice sazonados con sal gorda y un poco de pimienta. También hice puré de patatas y una ensalada —teniendo en cuenta el estómago tan grande que tenía Klaus, me preocupaba bastante quedarme corta, pero bueno, había comprado comida de sobra como para alimentar a la familia Von Trapp un fin de semana entero— y de postre saqué el pastel de manzana que aún nos quedó de la señora Lécuyer —suele hacerlos grandes y sobra un montón, por lo que me vino bien cogerlos para el viaje—. Klaus, como siempre, devoró la comida. Durante el viaje solo comimos un sándwich cada uno, pero porque yo quería esperar a la cena, aunque tuviera que morirme de hambre para eso. No era muy fanática de comer durante los viajes, por lo que valió la pena la espera.

—Estaba todo muy rico —me agradeció, como siempre; no estoy acostumbrada a que me agradezcan tanto por lo que cocino, pero me gustaba igualmente.

—Me alegro. Aunque no he podido hacer mi salsa de pimienta, porque no me he llevado todo lo necesario, pero es de agradecer saber que ha salido bueno.

—Aunque no le hubieras echado nada, creo que te hubiese quedado delicioso. Tienes un don, Sookie, solo que no lo quieres ver.

Como si no tuviera ya suficiente con el que tengo. Solté una ligera carcajada por este pensamiento.

—Yo no creo que sea un don, solo tengo mano en la cocina. Mucha gente la tiene. Solo es cuestión de práctica y yo tengo mucha gracias a mi abuela.

Klaus sonrió meneando la cabeza.

—No sé por qué te subestimas tanto por un cumplido.

—No me subestimo, es que no lo veo para tanto.

Le serví un trozo de tarta y otro para mí, aunque más pequeño.

—Si quieres más, puedes comerte el resto.

—No quiero parecer egoísta, la verdad.

—No lo eres. Solo necesitas comer más que yo, al parecer.

—Puedo aguantar sin comer ese último trozo.

—No te quedes con las ganas. A mí no me importa, de veras.

Al final lo tuve que guardar, pero lo dejé en la encimera por si más tarde le apetecía comérselo. Sabía que por la noche se levantaba a picotear algo, por lo que seguramente esta no sería una excepción.

Me puse a limpiar los platos y demás trastos mientras Klaus salió a sacarle unas cuantas fotos al cielo con mi cámara. Me la pidió prestada para la ocasión y no pude negarme. El cielo estaba precioso con la aurora boreal verde esmeralda. Parecía mágico.

Aproveché para limpiar un poco la caravana. No es que estuviera sucia, pero con eso de que pasaba poco tiempo allí tenía un poco de polvo y no quiero devolvérsela a mi hermano de este modo. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que la limpié, pero sé que fue antes de que Klaus regresara, así que… calculo que unos cinco días, aproximadamente.

Nota mental para Sookie: no dejarlo tanto tiempo o vendrán las pelusas a saludarte.

También ordené la ropa que había traído. Y ya que estaba, preparé las camas. No quería que llegara el momento de irse a dormir y tuviera que hacerlas sin ganas. Lo que más gracia me hacía de esta caravana era que traía algunas cosas con sorpresa. Por ejemplo, la mesa donde habíamos cenado se convertía en una cama, y era donde iba a dormir Klaus. Yo dormiré en el sofá que, efectivamente, es otra cama.

Me daba la sensación de que solo estaba haciendo todo esto para mantenerme ocupada y no quedarme a solas con Klaus. Estaba en un punto donde no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que sentía por él y creo que solo es un cuelgue de estos pasajeros por ser la novedad —y porque está de muy buen ver, no lo pienso negar—, pero tampoco quiero que ocurra nada. No por el momento.

Tras darle la cena a Adele —y comprobar que se había dormido—, me puse el abrigo, cogí una manta y salí —al fin— de la caravana. Klaus estaba a unos metros, entre unos árboles. Había hecho una pequeña fogata y se estaba calentando las manos. Me acerqué a él y le coloqué la manta por encima.

—¿Has hecho muchas fotos? —le pregunté, arrimando las manos al fuego.

—He podido hacer unas cuantas muy buenas. ¿Las quieres ver?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ya habrá tiempo para verlas. Ahora prefiero contemplar este lugar sin tecnologías de por medio.

—Tienes toda la razón —comentó, dejando la cámara en el suelo cuidadosamente.

Se sentó en un tocón que había cerca de la fogata. Me invitó a que me sentara junto a él, así que obedecí sin rechistar. Pasó la manta que le di por encima de ambos, quedándonos bajo su calor los dos juntos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, observando el cielo esmeralda y negro. Me gustaba, porque iluminaba todo el lugar tan solo con este precioso fenómeno. Y con el manto blanco de la nieve hacía una vista espectacular.

Klaus me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Tomé aire lentamente por la nariz. Cerré los ojos. Todo estaba en calma. Lo único que podía escuchar era el crepitar de la hoguera, a los animales nocturnos y el corazón palpitante de Klaus. Era todo muy relajante y me estaba quedando dormida, hasta que sentí que mi nuevo acompañante me rozaba con suavidad la muñeca y me la estaba acariciando. Me estaba resultando muy placentero. Abrí los ojos y le miré. Ni siquiera me estaba mirando a mí, tan solo lo hacía de manera distraída, pero no quería que parase. Por mi mente se pasaron muchos pensamientos impuros tan solo por ese _inocente_ gesto, y tuve que obligarme a pensar en otra cosa. También podría apartar la mano, pero tal vez diese a entender que me estaba molestando, cuando en verdad no era así.

Por mí hubiésemos estado así el resto de la noche, o de nuestras vidas, pero me sonó el —maldito— móvil. ¿Por qué me pareció buena idea llevarlo encima?

Miré la pantalla para ver de quién se trataba. Qué extraño, era India. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, sobre todo desde que empezó a trabajar en el Fangtasia hace un año.

Descolgué el teléfono.

—Hola, India, ¿cómo estás? —No contestó y lo único que podía escuchar era el más absoluto silencio; esperé unos segundos más, para ver si decía algo, pero nada—. ¿Hola? India, ¿estás ahí? —Miré la pantalla por si me había quedado sin batería, pero no, comprobé que la llamada seguía activa; ahora se escuchaba un ruido raro—. ¿India?

Más silencio. Más ruido. Y más extraño.

—¿Sookie? —contestó al fin—, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, me has llamado. O eso creo.

—Oh, lo siento, cariño, he debido marcar tu teléfono sin querer. ¿Te he despertado? Oh, lo siento, espero que no…

—No, tranquila. Aún no me fui a dormir.

—¿Cómo está la peque?

—Ahora mismo durmiendo después de dejarme bien seca. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vais por allí?

—Por aquí estamos bien. Hoy tengo la noche libre, así que he aprovechado para ir al cine y salir con unas amigas.

—¿No estás con Pam?

Hubo un silencio, pero no sé si era porque no sabía qué decirme o porque estaba ocupada con otra cosa. Esperemos que fuese lo segundo.

—No, esta noche no estoy con ella.

—¿Va todo bien entre vosotras?

Otro silencio. Esto me empezaba a preocupar.

—Sí, va todo bien, ya sabes. —Había contestado tan automáticamente que no me convencía de nada, pero preferí no seguir preguntando; las cosas de pareja mejor que quedase entre dos. Pam apenas me hablaba de su relación con ella, así que tampoco sabía mucho, y ahora no iba a ser menos.

—Está bien. Si la ves, dile que lamento no haberla llamado estos días, pero es que he estado un poco alejada del teléfono.

—Sí, no te preocupes, se lo haré saber.

—Espero que no esté molesta conmigo por eso.

—No, no. Ella lo entiende perfectamente. ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones? ¿Sabes cuándo vas a volver?

—Me están sentando de maravilla. Por el momento, regreso por unos días la semana que viene. He hecho migas con la gente de un pueblo de Vancouver y es muy probable que regrese después de la inauguración de la nueva posada.

—¿Vas a ir?

—No pude estar en la reinauguración del Merlotte’s tras la reforma, así que mejor ir a este evento o pensarán que me han secuestrado.

India se echó a reír de forma nerviosa.

—Un poco sí lo parece. Pero te lo mereces. Y mientras no te olvides de nosotros…

—Eso es difícil. Por muy lejos que esté, siempre me acordaré de todos vosotros.

India soltó un ligero bufido.

—Bueno, he de dejarte, que tengo a mis amigas esperando.

Colgó sin que pudiera decir más nada. Fue extraño, muy extraño.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Klaus ya no estaba a mi lado. Estaba tan pendiente de mi conversación con India que ni me fijé que se había marchado. La hoguera estaba casi apagada, así que no me preocupé por ella y regresé a la caravana. Al entrar, encontré a Klaus semidesnudo —únicamente con la ropa interior puesta— lavándose los dientes en el fregadero. Escupió y se enjuagó la boca con un poco de agua antes de hablar:

—Lo siento, no quería ocupar el aseo por si querías usarlo cuando terminaras de hablar por teléfono.

—Ehm… ¿gracias? —No sabía qué otra cosa decirle ante tal gesto.

—De nada —respondió con su habitual sonrisa—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, supongo. Pero prefiero no hablar de ello.

—Pues, en ese caso, mejor irse a dormir, que hemos tenido un día muy ajetreado.

En eso llevaba razón. Se echó algo de agua en la cara, se secó con una toalla, la dejó en su sitio —si algo me gustaba de Klaus era lo ordenado que era y no tenía que ir detrás de él— y se metió en la cama que le había preparado. Sin ponerse nada más. Hacía como cinco grados bajo cero ahí fuera y este hombre iba casi como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

Puede que fuese porque es nórdico y ellos están acostumbrados al frío, dije para mis adentros. Además, a eso añádele que es médico y si enfermara, sabrá qué hacer.

Me lavé los dientes, me cepillé el pelo y me metí en la cama después de comprobar que Adele estaba bien y darle un beso. Klaus ya estaba profundamente dormido —qué rapidez tienen algunos— porque se le notaba por la respiración. Le observé dormir un par de segundos. Realmente estaba muy mono cuando dormía. Sacudí la cabeza y me recosté en la cama. Cerré los ojos, esperando dormirme tan rápido como mi compañero.

* * *

Solo se escuchaba el goteo del grifo. Las gruesas gotas resbalaban lentamente en la blanca cerámica hasta morir en el desagüe. Algunas iban teñidas de un color rosa pálido; otras, algo más oscuras. Poco a poco, comenzaron a tornarse en un rojo escarlata, ahogándose en el diminuto agujero.

El grifo ya ni siquiera estaba goteando; ahora lo hacía otra cosa.

O puede que fuese alguien.

Unas manos se apoyaron en el lavabo. Se escuchaba ligeramente un lamento ahogado.

Más gotas de sangre. Más lamento.

Al cerrar el armario del baño, Eric se vio reflejado en el espejo, con el rostro anegado en lágrimas carmesí.

Estaba triste. Se le notaba abatido, sin fuerzas, sin ánimos para nada. Tenía la mirada perdida, fija en un punto incierto.

Dejó de sollozar al comprobar que en el reflejo no estaba solo. De haber tenido un corazón, ahora mismo estaría latiendo a mil por hora. No podía ser posible aquella imagen. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Tal vez fuese producto de su imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada.

O tal vez no.

—¿Eric? —dijo la muchacha detrás de él.

—¿Sookie?

Cuando se giró para verla mejor, su imagen —y su reflejo— había desaparecido.

* * *

Me desperté de golpe, dando un respingo.

¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar hace un momento? ¿Ahora resulta que también nos podemos ver?

Esto no pintaba nada bien. Y además, ¿qué sería lo que le pasaba? Jamás le había visto de ese modo.

Me preocupaba la idea de que le pasara algo importante y no quisiera contármelo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo si no quería?

Me levanté a echarme un poco de agua en la cara. Escuché mi móvil vibrar.

Por favor, que sea Eric para contarme qué ha pasado.

No. Era Michele. Qué raro.

Descolgué en seguida.

—Sookie —dijo con un hilo de voz; parecía que estaba llorando—. No pensé que estuvieras despierta. Sé que no debería contarte nada, porque estás de vacaciones, pero debes regresar a Bon Temps.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Parecía nerviosa y le costaba hablar.

—Voy de camino al hospital. Acaban de llamarme de allí. Jason ha sufrido un accidente de coche bastante grave .

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—No sé qué es lo que ha pasado. No me han querido contar nada, pero sé que…

Ni siquiera pude escuchar el resto del mensaje. Estaba en shock. La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas como si estuviera dentro de una de esas atracciones de feria. Apenas me podía mantener en pie. A duras penas, llegué al aseo y vomité la cena.

No. No podía repetir esto otra vez.

No sé si podría soportar perder también a mi hermano.


	4. IV

Me faltaba el aire. No podía respirar. Me estaba ahogando. Necesitaba salir de ahí como fuese, pero mis piernas se negaban a moverse.

Empecé a hiperventilar. Adele comenzó a llorar como nunca la había escuchado. Creo que podía percibir mi agobio y ahora me sentía más angustiada todavía.

Klaus salió de un salto de su cama. Abrió las ventanas para que entrara mejor el aire. Me ayudó a sentarme y calmarme.

—Respira lentamente por la nariz —me indicó y obedecí, con las lágrimas recorriéndome el rostro—. Ahora, expúlsalo despacio por la boca. —Volví a obedecer—. Repítelo.

Inhalé. Exhalé. Inhalé. Exhalé. Inhalé. Exhalé. Inhalé. Exhalé. Inhalé. Exhalé. Inhalé. Exhalé. Inhalé. Exhalé. Inhalé. Exhalé. Inhalé. Exhalé. Inhalé. Exhalé.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Sookie —me felicitó, acariciándome suavemente la espalda; dejé de escuchar a la pequeña, pero Klaus ya se encargó de comprobar que estaba bien. La cogió en brazos y la meció apaciblemente entre sus brazos hasta que pareció quedarse dormida de nuevo—. La has asustado, me temo.

Era extraño que la asustara con algo tan simple cuando ha escuchado cosas más fuertes y ha seguido durmiendo como si nada. A veces los niños son un mundo que no terminaba de comprender.

—¿Estás mejor? —Asentí, sin responder—. Bien, bien. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té de tila? Tengo calmantes, pero no quiero usarlos si lo puedo evitar…

—No, no quiero nada.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que ha pasado? —Cogió un paño limpio de la cocina y me secó las lágrimas—. Aunque no sea asunto mío, necesito saber la causa de tu estado.

—Es mi hermano —conseguí decir con un hilo de voz—. Me ha llamado mi cuñada diciendo que ha tenido un accidente de coche bastante grave y… —Me eché a llorar otra vez. Klaus se me acercó y me dio un abrazo que me sentó mucho mejor que si me hubiese dado uno de esos calmantes de los que me hablaba.

—Está bien —comenzó a decir, mirándome a los ojos y echando un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja—, vamos a hacer una cosa: voy a llamar al aeropuerto más próximo y voy a ver si puedes coger el próximo vuelo a Luisiana esta misma noche, ¿de acuerdo? Y si hay, te irás con Adele, y yo regresaré a Rocherton, recogeré todas tus cosas y te las llevaré a tu pueblo de Luisiana.

—¿De verdad harías eso?

—Por supuesto. Dame unos minutos y sabremos cuándo regresas a casa.

Salió de la caravana para poder pillar mayor cobertura —a veces, dentro se iba la señal—, mientras yo me tumbé en la cama y terminaba de calmarme del todo. Cuando me vi con fuerzas, me levanté y me dispuse a poner todo lo que pude en la mochila que había traído. Menos mal que soy precavida y me llevé ropa interior de sobra —nunca se sabe—, porque no tenía mucha ropa —para solo dos días no me suelo llevar mucha—, pero como a donde iba era a casa —se me hacía raro pensar en esto de esta manera— no me importaba mucho. Lo único que me preocupaba ahora era si Klaus podría meter todas mis cosas que tenía en su casa en el coche sin problemas. He de reconocer que me pasé un poco metiendo más de la cuenta, pero como no sabía cuándo iba a regresar, llené el coche —y parte de la caravana— repleto de ‘por si acaso’.

Tuve suerte y había un vuelo en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Como no llevaba equipaje, todo sería mucho más rápido. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que pasó durante el trayecto hacia la terminal, porque estaba aún en shock por todo. Primero lo de Eric, que seguía preocupada por él, India también me dejó pensativa y ahora esto. Lo que sí recuerdo fue llamar una vez más a Michele, por si tenía noticias nuevas, pero lo único que me pudo decir era que había entrado en quirófano y que no sabía nada más.

Había entrado en quirófano.

No sé si eso era bueno o no, pero no me tranquilizó nada. Solo deseaba llegar cuanto antes a casa y ahora mismo me gustaría poder teletransportarme con solo pensarlo.

Lo bueno de viajar de noche es que todo está en silencio y si deseas descansar tan solo tienes que recostarte en tu asiento y ya. Di unas cuantas cabezadas durante el vuelo, pero las turbulencias me despertaban a cada rato. Menos mal que Adele no se puso a llorar, ni siquiera se asustó, pero también estaba un poco inquieta. La verdad, ella estaba mucho más tranquila que yo, pero es un bebé, ella no entiende de preocupaciones.

No sabía a quién llamar para que me recogiera en el aeropuerto cuando llegara a Luisiana y no se me ocurrió alguien mejor que Alcide. Le avisé antes de embarcar y no me puso objeciones. Por suerte, no había luna llena y tampoco le pillé en plena reunión con su manada, de lo contrario, tendría que buscar a otra persona.

En cuanto salí por la puerta, con Adele aún en su sillita de viaje —no tenía paciencia para colgármela en la mochila portabebés—, lo primero que hice fue ir directamente al aseo. Necesitaba echarme un poco de agua en la cara para despejarme antes de que llegara Alcide a recogerme. Me dijo que tardaría unos minutos en llegar, por lo que hice algo de tiempo mientras le esperaba mirando algunas revistas en uno de los kioscos —que ya estaba abierto a esas horas—, pero no conseguía distraerme, por lo que mejor le esperaba fuera. Tapé a Adele con la mantita que me llevé y me senté en una de esas bolas de piedra que había en la puerta del aeropuerto.

Alcide no tardó tanto en llegar. En cuanto me vio, dejó el coche en doble fila, cogió mi mochila y a la niña y, cuando estuvo todo bien colocado en su coche, se quedó parado frente a mí y me dio un abrazo que le devolví de buena manera. Abrazar a Alcide siempre me hacía sentir mejor. Me ayudó a meterme en el coche y en seguida nos pusimos camino a Bon Temps.

Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio. No me apetecía mucho hablar, pero era obvio que alguno de los dos tenía que romper el silencio.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? —Sí, fue él quien empezó y se lo agradecí.

—Normal. Sin mucho que contar.

—Veo que no estás muy habladora.

—No tengo muchas ganas, la verdad.

—Lo siento. Si quieres me callo y nos quedamos en silencio el resto del trayecto.

—No, no —dije echándome una mano a la cara—, la que lo siente soy yo. Solo que no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en Jason y no soy capaz de hablar sobre nada interesante.

—Te entiendo. Pero Jason se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

—¿Sabes algo?

—No. Lo mismo que tú, supongo.

—Está bien. Solo espero que no sea grave.

—Ya verás que no.

—Bueno —empecé intentando cambiar de tema—, ¿qué tal Kandace?

—Bien, cada día más gorda.

Fruncí el ceño, mirándolo extrañada, hasta que me acordé del motivo.

—Oh, cierto. ¿De cuánto está?

—Cinco meses.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra?

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que con Jackson su embarazo duró tan poco, este se le está haciendo un tanto cuesta arriba al ser… ya sabes, un bebé humano.

—Dale ánimos de mi parte. ¿Sabéis lo que va a ser?

Alcide me miró dedicándome una amplia sonrisa.

—Será una niña.

—Caray. Ya tenéis la parejita.

—Sí, nos lo dicen mucho.

—Y por lo que veo estás encantado.

—Sé que no va a ser lobo, pero sí que estoy emocionado. Siempre quise tener una niña y no puedo estar más contento.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad.

—Gracias. Lo único malo es que no voy a poder estar tan pendiente de ella como me gustaría, y será Kandace la que se encargue de todo, pero es algo que ambos sabíamos desde hace tiempo. Lo bueno, que Jackson ya tiene tres años y se está preparando para ser el hermano mayor. Y de momento lo lleva bien.

—¿Qué opina eso de tener una hermanita?

—Creo que le gusta. Está ensayando para enseñarle cosas cuando sea más grande.

—Qué adorable. ¿Y ya sabéis cómo la vais a llamar?

—Sí. Queremos llamarla Sookie.

Lo miré incrédula.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Hablas en serio?

Se echó a reír.

—No, pero ha valido la pena solo por ver tu reacción.

Le di un manotazo en el hombro por la broma.

—Idiota —mascullé.

—Se llamará Virginia.

—Qué bonito.

—Estuvimos allí hace unos meses y pensamos que, de tener una niña, la llamaríamos así.

—Me parece un detalle precioso.

—Eso mismo pensamos.

Pasamos el resto del camino casi en silencio. Me estaba quedando dormida, pero Alcide no me quiso decir nada para que pudiera echar una siesta hasta que llegásemos al hospital. Una vez que estuvimos cerca —a cinco minutos—, me zarandeó con suavidad y me despertó.

Me desperecé. Me daba vergüenza hacer eso en público, pero se me había entumecido el brazo derecho.

—Por cierto, ¿te importaría quedarte con Adele un par de horas? Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero no me apetece tenerla por el hospital.

—Sí, cuenta con ello. Lo malo es que no puedo tenerla más tiempo, porque en tres horas tengo una reunión con la manada y no puedo posponerla. Pero te puedo mandar a alguien de confianza para que se quede con ella todo el tiempo que necesites. Además, como estás sin coche temporalmente, puede hacerte de chófer si lo deseas.

—No sé si sería abusar de tu confianza.

—Sookie —dijo mirándome fijamente mientras esperábamos a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde—, tú nunca abusas de mi confianza.

—No estoy ahora mismo para discutirte nada, así que confío en ti ciegamente.

Me sonrió complacido. Paró frente a la puerta del hospital y abrí la puerta.

—¿Seguro que no te importa?

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó para darme un abrazo.

—Cuéntame cómo está Jason cuando subas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Me olisqueó un momento mientras me abrazaba y frunció el ceño.

—¿Llevas un nuevo perfume?

—No. Hace días que no me echo nada. ¿Por?

—Hueles… raro.

Me olí la axila. Tal vez fuese el que llevase casi dos días sin meterme en la ducha.

—Me aseé en el avión.

—No. No es ese tipo de olor. Hueles como a gominola.

Me eché a reír.

—Será porque me comí unas pocas mientras te esperaba.

Alcide se encogió de hombros.

—Será eso. Aunque sigue siendo raro.

Me apeé del coche y me metí directa en el ascensor del hospital nada más entrar por la puerta. Michele me mandó un mensaje diciéndome en qué planta estaba para ahorrarme tiempo y se lo agradecí eternamente, porque odio tener que preguntarle a las administrativas.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, vi a Michele en la sala de espera. Estaba de pie, dando vueltas, pensativa, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte.

—Michele.

—¡Sookie! —Me abrazó tan fuerte, que casi me ahoga—. ¿Dónde está Adele?

—Con Alcide. Necesitaba estar sola en esto y no quiero que esté por aquí.

Michele asintió.

—Tienes razón. Un hospital no es lugar para un bebé.

—¿Sabes algo nuevo?

—Por el momento, no gran cosa. Creo que aún sigue en el quirófano, pero tampoco estoy segura, porque no paran de entrar y salir médicos, yendo de un lado para otro, y las enfermeras tampoco me dicen nada. Estoy que me subo por las paredes.

Me acerqué a una máquina expendedora para sacarme algo de comer. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y me estaba empezando a entrar hambre. Me pillé un sándwich de jamón y queso. También un café. Lo necesitaba.

Le llevé otro café a Michele. Estaba más tranquila, por lo que no había riesgo de que se alterase. Me dio las gracias con los ojos medio cerrados por el cansancio.

—Tal vez deberías echarte una siesta entre los asientos. Llevo una manta de Adele, que no es muy grande, pero te podría servir. Te puedo avisar cuando salga un médico.

—No es necesario. Tú también estarás cansada y ya he dormido un poco mientras esperaba a que llegaras.

—¿Seguro que no quieres?

—No. Pero gracias, Sook. Eres la mejor.

Nos sentamos en los bancos de la sala de espera e igualmente saqué la manta, que la puse entre las dos. Al menos nos teníamos la una a la otra y el rato se hacía más ameno.

Tardaron casi una hora en recibirnos algún médico.

Se quitó la mascarilla y llevaba el pijama quirúrgico manchado de sangre, y empecé a temblar. No quise meterme en su mente porque mi cuerpo no sabría cómo reaccionar si fuesen malas noticias.

—¿Es usted familiar de Jason Stackhouse? —me preguntó directamente.

—Soy su hermana, Sookie, y ella es Michele, su esposa. —Preferí dejarme los tecnicismos para otra ocasión. No era el momento.

—Hemos conseguido detener la hemorragia interna que tenía en la cabeza. —Di un respingo al escuchar eso y reprimí echarme de nuevo a llorar—. Hemos tenido también que recomponer su pierna derecha y recolocar su hombro derecho, que estaba dislocado. Pero lo más grave fue el golpe de la cabeza. Por el momento, está estable dentro de la gravedad.

—¿Pero va a sobrevivir? —inquirí sin preámbulos.

—Aún es pronto para saberlo, las próximas 48 horas son cruciales. Está en observación en estos momentos.

—¿Podemos verlo? —quiso saber Michele, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que ya se asomaban por las mejillas.

—Aún seguimos haciéndole pruebas, comprobando que no nos dejemos nada. Pero seguramente en unas horas puedan hacerle una visita.

Michele y yo nos miramos, pensando qué hacer.

—Les recomiendo que se marchen a casa a descansar. Ha sido una noche muy larga y seguramente estén cansadas. Ya les avisaremos cuando puedan entrar a verle.

Michele y yo asentimos y el doctor se marchó a seguir haciendo su trabajo.

Mi —todavía— cuñada me miró, no muy de acuerdo con lo hablado.

—Lo siento, Sookie, pero yo prefiero quedarme.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. No creo que pueda pegar ojo aunque me marche, por lo que yo me quedo. Vete a casa, que has venido desde muy lejos y debes estar muerta.

No pude rechistar, pero de verdad que estaba reventada. Si no fuera porque me había mencionado, ni me acordaría de cómo me llamo.

—Me encantaría marcharme, pero he de esperar a que vengan a recogerme.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé aún. Dejé a Adele con Alcide, pero él tiene una reunión, por lo que me dijo que la dejaría con alguien que me recogería ahora mismo, supuestamente.

Regresamos a la sala de espera en silencio.

Detestaba estar en un hospital por todo lo que podía escuchar. Sollozos, lamentos, rezos, súplicas… si escribiera un libro con todo lo que la gente piensa en un hospital, más de uno se horrorizaría más de lo que creen.

Aunque a veces tenía la esperanza de poder escuchar algo positivo, pero eso era pedir mucho.

Se escucharon las puertas del ascensor abrirse. Por ellas, apareció alguien que no me esperaba en absoluto. En su pecho portaba a mi hija con la mochila y la imagen me estaba resultando de lo más peculiar.

Sus ojos púrpuras se pasearon por la sala de espera hasta encontrarse con los míos.

—Sookie.

Me puse en pie para recibirlo.

—Quinn —le sonreí. Le hubiese dado un abrazo de no llevar a mi hija colgada en su pecho—. Me alegro de verte.

—Yo más —me devolvió la sonrisa—. Alcide me ha pedido que venga a recogerte y aquí me tienes.

—No me esperaba que fueras tú cuando me lo dijo…

—Sorpresa… —comentó, levantando los brazos.

—Por cierto, creo que no os conocéis —dije, dirigiéndome a mi cuñada—. Él es John Quinn, mi… —carraspeé; no sabía qué decirle.

—Un viejo amigo de Sookie —me ayudó Quinn.

—Gracias. Quinn, ella es Michele, la esposa de mi hermano.

—Encantado, Michele. Jason es un hombre fuerte. Saldrá de esta, ten fe.

Michele le sonrió con tristeza.

—Encantada de conocerte, Quinn. Cuida de Sookie, ¿vale?

—Así lo haré.

Apenas hablamos durante el camino hasta mi casa. Estaba tan cansada que se me cerraban los ojos. Necesitaba una siesta, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer y dormir ahora sería estar en vela toda la noche. Preferí tomarme un buen café nada más llegar a casa. Le serví otro a Quinn, que había dejado a Adele en su sillita de siempre.

—¿Y bien? —comencé a decir, sentándome frente a él en la mesa de la cocina—, ¿vas a decirme qué haces por estos lares o estás esperando a que te lea la mente para enterarme?

Quinn se echó a reír. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba su voz grave y he de reconocer que la echaba de menos, de algún modo.

—Me he tomado un año sabático para poder cuidar de mi hija.

—Caray, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—¿Tanto te sorprende que lo haga?

—No. Me parece algo maravilloso.

—Ojalá Taylor pensara como tú.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque… —Hizo una breve pausa, donde tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar—: No ha sido fácil estos tres años tratar con ella. Apenas me ha permitido ver a la niña y ahora es cuando por fin ha dado su brazo a torcer, solo que sus condiciones han sido muy estrictas y son incompatibles con mi trabajo, por lo que de momento he decidido dejar mi trabajo temporalmente para dedicárselo a mi pequeña.

—Eres un gran padre.

—Intento serlo.

Le sonreí. La verdad es que aún no me he podido imaginar a Quinn siendo padre, pero debe ser de los protectores.

—¿Y desde cuándo estás aquí?

—Desde el mes pasado. Hasta hace dos semanas me alojaba en casa de Alcide, pero no quería abusar de su generosidad, así que me mudé a Shreveport con un colega y por ahora estaré allí.

—Vaya, Alcide no me ha comentado nada de esto.

—Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Me comentó que estabas de vacaciones.

—Sí, algo así. En verdad no eran vacaciones, sino baja por maternidad.

Me sonrió.

—He de decirte que te sienta genial la maternidad.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender.

—Me refiero a que ahora estás más radiante, más voluptuosa y, no sé, te veo más guapa que antes.

Me ruboricé y eso le hizo reír.

—Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

—No lo has hecho, pero no pensé que mis curvas de ahora te gustasen.

—Antes estabas estupenda, pero ahora más.

¿Es cosa mía o estaba coqueteando conmigo?

—Gracias, supongo.

—Alcide también me contó lo de Sam. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo. No supe nada hasta hace poco, si no te hubiese llamado y…

—No te preocupes, Quinn. No tenías por qué saber nada. Suficiente tienes con tus cosas.

—Lo sé, pero Sam era un buen tipo. Me caía bien a pesar de todo. No se merecía el destino que le tocó.

Me quedé en silencio. No sabía si quería seguir con aquella conversación o cambiarle de tema.

—He de confesarte que he estado pensando mucho en ti en este último mes. —Alcé la vista, incrédula.—. Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte nada de esto, pero… es la verdad. Seguramente, de haber hecho esto en su día, el tomarme un descanso de mi trabajo, tal vez lo nuestro hubiese funcionado. Pero fui un egoísta y no supe cuidarte.

—Eh, no te fustigues. Aquello pasó como tenía que pasar. No fue culpa tuya de que no funcionara. Yo tampoco puse tanto de mi parte y…

—Pero te fallé, Sookie. Siento que lo hice todo mal.

—Déjalo estar, ¿sí? Está todo olvidado. Si no, no podrías estar sentado en esa silla ahora mismo.

Me sonrió con cierta melancolía en la mirada.

—Me alegro de estar aquí.

—Y yo de que estés.

Se echó hacia adelante y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Me dio un beso en el hombro.

Y me olisqueó.

—¿A qué hueles?

—A cansancio.

—Hueles como a… —volvió a olisquearme— algodón de azúcar.

—Esto es nuevo. Alcide dice gominolas. Tú, algodón de azúcar. Ya no sé qué pensar, porque no me he bañado en una piscina de chucherías precisamente. ¿O sí? —bromeé, arqueando una ceja.

—No lo sé, pero me gusta.

—Pues tengo malas noticias para ti, porque voy a meterme en la ducha a quitarme ese olor, ya que llevo 48 horas sin darme una ducha en condiciones.

—Me parece estupendo.

Por si acaso, antes de subir al cuarto de baño, le pedí a Quinn que cogiera el móvil si se trataba del hospital o de Michele. Así podría darme la ducha tranquilamente sin estar pendiente del teléfono.

Me sentó de maravilla darme aquella ducha. Era como si llevara una semana sin hacerlo y tampoco era tanto. Pero me dejó como nueva. Además, me sirvió para calmar un poco mis nervios por lo de Jason. Le pedí a mi abuela que lo cuidase en estos momentos tan duros. Solo pensaba en lo sola que me iba a sentir sin él.

Es curioso cómo los seres humanos reaccionamos ante las desgracias. El dicho de «nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes» me viene ahora a la mente más que nunca. Y qué razón tiene. Sé que Jason no es perfecto, pero es mi hermano y le quiero. Jamás le desearía nada malo, y esto me rompe por dentro. Hace tan solo cuatro meses estaba devastada por la muerte de Sam y ahora esto…

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para quitarme los pensamientos negativos de la mente. No quiero tenerlos, porque si los atraigo, probablemente se cumplan y es lo último que deseo.

No. Jason se va a poner bien. Jason va a despertar y va a ser el mismo de antes. Además, su parte pantera seguramente acelere su recuperación. Como si fuese la primera vez que tiene un accidente… Hace un año se cayó del tejado de su casa, se partió un hueso de la pierna y se recuperó en menos de un mes —los médicos le decían que le llevaría semanas, posiblemente meses y alucinaban con su recuperación—, por lo que esto no iba a ser menos.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Ojalá estuviera aquí Klaus para transmitirme su energía positiva.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Klaus!

Me olvidé por completo de él. Me sequé el pelo con el secador. Me había dado cuenta de que me había crecido un montón desde que me lo corté a principio del verano.

Mejor olvidemos el motivo por el que lo tuve que hacer. Sí, mejor.

Me puse ropa limpia —la que no me llevé para el viaje—, me calcé mis deportivas viejas —que no me las llevé por las razones obvias—, me hice un recogido como pude con mi media melena y bajé. Estuve tentada a echarme unas gotas de perfume —sí, eso de oler a gominola me había dejado loca—, pero lo descarté porque no es una ocasión especial, ni mucho menos.

Cuando bajé, me encontré a Quinn en el salón, con la televisión encendida viendo Barrio Sésamo y Adele en su regazo haciendo como que la veía también.

La imagen me dejó impactada.

—Empiezo a pensar que este nuevo trabajo te está gustando más que el anterior.

Quinn me miró por encima del sofá, pero regresó la mirada al televisor.

—Es lo que veo con mi hija cuando puedo estar con ella.

—La diferencia está en que ella tiene tres años y puede entender lo que ve. Adele solo tiene tres meses y ella solo entiende de teta y caca.

Se echó a reír.

—Hablando de caca —comentó—, la he cambiado mientras estabas arriba. Y si no me equivoco, no te quedan pañales, así que vamos a ir a darnos un paseo hasta la tienda, ¿verdad, pequeñaja? —Esto último se lo decía a Adele, poniéndole caras divertidas.

—Sí, debería hacer la compra, porque no tengo nada para hacerle la papilla. No tenía intención de regresar tan pronto, y haberlo hecho de sopetón ha hecho dejarme todo en Vancouver. Ni un mísero biberón tengo.

—¿Y cómo vas a recuperar tus cosas?

—Están en casa de un amigo que hice allí. De hecho, la casa donde me alojaba es suya.

—¿Te alojabas en casa de un desconocido? —Levantó las cejas, sorprendido—. Caray. Qué valiente.

—Sé que suena raro, pero Klaus es un buen hombre y jamás se ha aprovechado de mí ni nada.

Quinn me miró fijamente, aún con la expresión de sorpresa.

—No me mires así. No soy tan ingenua. No al menos como antes. Sé que puede parecer lo que no es, pero de verdad que es buena gente.

Quinn alzó las manos.

—Tú eres la telépata. Imagino que habrás visto algo que te dé confianza…

—En verdad… no.

Clavó sus ojos púrpuras en mí con una ceja alzada.

—¿No le leíste la mente?

—No.

—¿No quisiste?

—Más bien no pude.

Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

—¿No pudiste? ¿En serio?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo intenté, pero se ve que con él nada.

—¿Te había pasado antes?

—Nunca.

—¿Y aun así te fías de él?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Todos en el pueblo hablan maravillas de él y tiene fama de ser encantador y ayudar a todo el que lo necesite.

Quinn meneó la cabeza, queriendo darme la razón.

—Está bien. Si tú te fías de él, bien.

—Eso me recuerda que tengo que llamarle para ver cómo le va para traerme las cosas.

Cogí mi teléfono. No recibí ninguna llamada en todo este rato, por lo que eso quería decir que aún no se sabía nada de Jason.

Calma, Sookie, calma.

Marqué el teléfono de Klaus. Hablé con él unos pocos minutos. Le había pillado recién levantado. Pobrecito mío. Menuda noche debió pasar.

En cuanto me dejó en el aeropuerto, buscó un lugar donde aparcar con la caravana y dormir el resto de la noche. Pero hasta entonces, tuvo que conducir un rato. Me dijo que se iba a poner en marcha de camino a Rocherton, recoger mis cosas y meterlas en mi coche, y descansar otro poco antes de emprender el camino hasta Bon Temps. Menos mal que viajaba con la caravana y podía descansar todo lo que necesitara más o menos cómodo, que si no…

Sabía que iba a ser un viaje largo y, sobre todo, pesado, por lo que le pedí que no se diera prisa en llegar. Prefiero que lo haga despacio y llegue a salvo que rápido y matándose por el camino.

Esto último me dejó mal cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta lo que le había pasado a Jason. Cuando colgué, empecé a darme cuenta de que no sabía nada del accidente de mi hermano. A Michele solo le dijeron que se le cruzó un camión y se llevó por delante la furgoneta de Jason, que quedó destrozada. Pero no sé más. No sé quién fue el culpable. Aunque prefiero no pensar en esto. No estando mi hermano como está.

Recé para que Klaus tuviera un buen viaje. Le mandé un mensaje pidiéndole que me avisara cuando llegara a Rocherton y cuando se marchara de allí. Me respondió con un emoji del pulgar hacia arriba.

Hombres. Son todos de pocas palabras.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Quinn de repente, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

—Sí, todo bien. Es solo que me preocupa que viaje desde tan lejos.

—Es normal que estés así después de lo que le ha pasado a tu hermano. Yo estaría igual. Pero seguramente no le pase nada.

Asentí y me acomodé en el sofá. Estaba agotada, pero no quería dormir.

Adele empezó a llorar y seguramente sería por hambre. Quinn le metió un dedo en la boca y, efectivamente, tenía hambre.

—Un poco más y me devora el dedo —ironizó—. Y parece que le esté creciendo ya un diente.

—Sí, hace una semana que le empezó a salir. Hasta que no regrese Klaus con mi sacaleches, tendré que darle el pecho directamente.

Cogí a la niña cuando empezó a llorar más fuerte. Me desabroché la camisa y me bajé el sujetador. Se enganchó a mi pezón con ansias y empezó a succionar como loca.

No me di cuenta de que Quinn nos estaba observando con interés. Tenía el codo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá y no le quitaba la mirada a mi hija. O puede que no fuese eso en lo que se estuviese fijando.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Quinn?

Se puso colorado cuando se percató de cómo le estaba mirando. Boqueó, avergonzado.

—Lo siento. No pretendía parecer un degenerado. Es solo que nunca pude ver esto con mi hija y me he quedado embobado mirándola. No quería incomodarte.

—No lo has hecho. Aunque parecías babear más que ella…

—No pienso negar que esté disfrutando también con las vistas.

Me sonrió con picardía. Le di un suave manotazo con mi brazo libre.

—¿Qué? —se quejó entre risas—. Es la verdad.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Carraspeó, procurando pensar en otra cosa.

—Mientras tanto, me voy a comprar los pañales y algo de comida. ¿Traigo algo en especial?

—¿Te vas? Como lo hagas, me voy a quedar dormida y es lo último que quiero.

—Pues es lo que deberías hacer. Además… —tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior—, como me quede dos minutos más acabaré sustituyendo a Adele en donde está ahora mismo.

—Está bien —accedí a regañadientes, haciéndole un ademán para que se marchara—. Pero no tardes mucho.

—No prometo nada, pero intentaré regresar en media hora.

Le indiqué todo lo que necesitaba que me trajera. Ya que iba, qué menos que no tuviera que hacer dos viajes.

Acosté a Adele cuando terminó de comer. Miré el reloj y vi que ya se acercaba la hora de comer, pero no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar —y hasta que no regresara Quinn con la compra, poco iba a hacer—, por lo que haría unos sándwiches para salir del paso.

Me cambié de ropa, ya que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea ponerme a limpiar para mantener la mente ocupada en algo. Limpié la cocina. No me apetecía cocinar por el cansancio, pero para la cena haría algo. Eso si no estaba en el hospital visitando a mi hermano.

Busqué mi móvil, por si me había llamado alguien y no me había dado cuenta.

Nada.

Sin noticias de Michele. Ni del hospital.

Ni de Klaus.

¿Debería preocuparme por Klaus? Hace un rato que dijo que se pondría en marcha para su regreso a Rocherton, pero no he recibido ningún mensaje ni llamada ni nada.

Bueno, es un hombre de mundo y seguro que se las apaña perfectamente, pero estoy demasiado susceptible y cualquier cosa me va a alterar.

Empecé a limpiar la cocina, pero tuve que parar porque la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas. Necesitaba descansar y, como no lo hiciera, me iba a pasar factura.

Está bien. Tú ganas, cansancio.

Me tumbé en el sofá y descansaría hasta que Quinn regresara de la compra.

Solo serán unos minutos nada más.

* * *

No supe cuánto rato estuve durmiendo, pero cuando me desperté tenía puesta la manta del sofá. Aún era de día.

Miré el reloj del móvil y habían pasado más de tres horas.

Me preguntaba dónde estaría Quinn. Era obvio que había regresado, pero no sabía si seguía aquí o se habría largado. Seguramente tendría cosas mejores que hacer que estar pendiente de mí y de mi hija.

No tenía mucha hambre, así que vi lo que había traído Quinn del supermercado. Cogí un yogur de la nevera.

Miré por la ventana del salón un momento. Alcé las cejas por lo que estaban viendo mis ojos: Quinn estaba en el jardín, quitando las malas hierbas, y tenía de espectadora a Adele, que escuchaba —o eso parecía— lo que Quinn le estaba contando.

—Y entonces —decía, mirando a la niña, que se había metido el puño en la boca y miraba a todas partes— lo vas arrancando de raíz, porque si no… —Se percató de mi presencia—. Ah, hola, te has despertado ya.

—Sí —contesté destapando mi yogur y sentándome en los escalones de la entrada—, hace unos minutos. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, solo estaba enseñándole a Adele cómo se quitan correctamente los hierbajos.

—Claro. Nunca es demasiado pronto para aprender a hacer esas cosas. Incluso si solo tienes tres meses de edad.

Entrecerró los ojos con una ceja arqueada.

—Pues llámame loco si quieres, pero sé que me entiende.

—¿Y por qué no debería creerte?

—Porque suena muy loco lo que estoy diciendo.

—Estás hablando conmigo, mi querido Quinn.

—Lo sé y por eso te lo digo. Tu hija es especial. Es una niña muy inteligente y tengo la corazonada de que va a hacer cosas increíbles cuando sea mayor.

—No te lo pienso discutir.

Suspiró. Parecía molesto.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Te ha llamado tu amigo Klaus —murmuró arrancando otro matojo de golpe, sin mirarme a la cara—. Estabas durmiendo y no te estabas enterando del teléfono, así que lo cogí por ti por si era importante. Espero que no te moleste que lo haya hecho.

—No, claro que no. ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que ya lo tiene todo metido en el coche y que después de comer se pondría en marcha.

Sonreí y me metí otra cucharada de yogur en la boca. Observé a Quinn. Parecía como si quisiera estrangular a alguien con sus propias manos por la manera de arrancar los matorrales. Me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

—¿De verdad que no te ocurre nada? —insistí.

—No. —Respondió con tanta sequedad que me dieron ganas de regarle encima.

—Pues no se nota. Pareces irritado por algo.

No contestó y continuó con su labor. Me terminé el yogur y tiré el recipiente a la basura.

Regresé con la intención de llevarme a la niña dentro. Aunque hacía buen día —apenas hacía frío hoy—, no quería tenerla fuera mucho tiempo. Agarré el asa de la hamaca —¿de dónde la habría sacado?— y Quinn me gruñó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Llevo un mal día.

—Está bien. No pasa nada. Pero si quieres hablar, ya sabes dónde me tienes.

—Hace una hora me ha llamado Taylor —confesó al fin.

—Y no te ha dado buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

Pude sentir sus ganas de echarse a llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de mí.

—Mañana tenía que quedarme con la niña y se ha inventado otra excusa para que no vaya.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Está siendo muy injusta contigo.

—Me tiene miedo. Y yo le tengo miedo a ella.

—¿Miedo?

—Conoce mi pasado desde siempre. Y me da miedo que coja a la niña y se la lleve lejos de mí.

Rompió a llorar. Nunca le había visto tan destrozado por una mala noticia. Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo.

—He dejado mi trabajo aparcado un año por estar con mi hija, le he pedido a mi madre y mi hermana que no se acerquen a la niña para que Taylor no se sienta incómoda, he estado haciendo todo lo que ella me ha pedido, absolutamente todo. Ya no sé qué más quiere que haga. Tan solo quiero estar con mi pequeña. Quiero que se deje de tonterías y que pueda ir a verla cuando me apetezca sin tener miedo a que se marche y no la vuelva a ver más.

—Está bien, cariño, ya verás cómo todo se soluciona.

Le acariciaba la espalda mientras hablaba para calmarlo.

—¿Y no puedes ir por la vía legal? —le sugerí.

Tomó un poco de aire.

—No valdría la pena. Nuestras leyes son muy distintas a las vuestras y tardaría una eternidad en que hicieran algo. Y mientras tanto, ella podría irse lejos como llevo mucho tiempo temiendo. —Se limpió la nariz con la muñeca y se ensució la cara—. Me está matando todo esto.

Podía sentir su dolor ahora mismo y me transmitía mucha tristeza.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo, pero supongo que eso empeoraría las cosas.

—No te preocupes. Creo que me ha venido bien soltarlo.

—Me alegro por eso, entonces.

—Alcide y Kandace han intentado ayudarme y no consiguieron nada, así que…

No sabía qué más decirle. Por suerte, sonó mi teléfono.

Michele.

—Ya puede recibir visitas. Pero solo hasta dentro de dos horas.

—Ahora mismo vamos para allá.

* * *

Ni siquiera me despedí de Quinn cuando me dejó en la puerta del hospital. Le pedí que me recogiera en cuarenta y cinco minutos, porque quería hablar un poco con mi cuñada.

Fui directa al ascensor. Como ya sabía la planta en donde estaba, lo hice casi automáticamente.

Me desesperan los ascensores del hospital. Suben y bajan, independientemente de si ya has bajado o subido no sé cuántas veces. Eso por no mencionar que la gente piensa cosas muy raras mientras están dentro.

«Creo que tengo sífilis. No sé cómo se lo voy a decir a mi esposa. Me va a matar…».

«Un día de estos, le diré a ese médico de pacotilla que se meta sus opiniones personales por donde le quepa. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que mi hijo tiene obesidad infantil? Solo está fuerte…».

«Me ha salido un lunar en el brazo… Tengo cáncer seguro…».

«¿Esa enfermera tan guapa tendrá novio? No tiene anillo, a lo mejor me la puedo ligar…».

Al fin llegué a mi planta. Creo que a la próxima usaré las escaleras, aunque me deje sin aliento.

Para mi sorpresa, Michele no estaba sola en la sala de espera —le pedí que me esperase para entrar juntas en la habitación—, sino que allí se encontraba también Calvin Harris, tío de la difunta esposa de mi hermano y amigo de la familia.

El verano pasado me ayudó a resolver el misterio que rodeaba la muerte de mi esposo. Así que le estaré eternamente agradecida por ello.

—Sookie —dijo nada más verme y se acercó a darme un abrazo—. Jason es un hombre fuerte. Así que saldrá de esta, ya lo verás.

—De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

—¿Vamos? —se impacientó Michele—. Llevo rato queriendo entrar…

—Vamos.

La habitación estaba algo oscura. Jason estaba cubierto por un montón de cables y conectado a un respiradero. Llevaba la parte superior de la cabeza vendada, una pierna escayolada repleta de clavos que se la sujetaban y un hombro enyesado también. Tenía la cara hinchada, seguramente por el impacto. Ojalá pudiera meterme en su mente para poder ver qué pasó.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar. Michele empezó a sollozar y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama. Le cogió la mano que tenía sana y se la apretó con suavidad. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro y ella me puso encima la que tenía libre.

—Sé que no estamos pasando por el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, pero… Yo creía que podría estar separada de él, pero no es así. Da igual cuántos problemas tengamos, él seguirá siendo el amor de mi vida, me guste o no. Y no me he portado bien con él estos meses y siento que todo esto le ha pasado porque el destino ha querido castigarme de algún modo…

—No digas eso… Esto no ha sido culpa de nadie, solo de las circunstancias.

—Ya verás cómo se recupera pronto —comenzó a decir Calvin—, y en nada nos reiremos de todo esto.

—No lo sé… —respondió Michele con melancolía en el rostro; tenía la mirada perdida, fija en mi hermano, pero tan ausente como el estado de Jason—. Últimamente tengo poca fe en las cosas. Hasta que no despierte, no me creeré nada.

—Lo hará —le aseguré—. Porque Jason no es de los que se rinden fácilmente.

—Lo sé —contestó mi cuñada—. De haberlo hecho, yo no hubiese salido con él. Le rechacé como tres veces antes de aceptar una cita.

—¿Ves? Con esto no será distinto.

Me separé de Michele y ahora era yo la que le agarraba del brazo sano a mi hermano. Ella se apartó para que pudiera sentarme en su lugar. Cerré los ojos, centrándome en encontrar algo que me pudiera decir que él se encontraba bien, pero era como estar viendo una televisión estropeada. Al menos podía sentir que seguía vivo, pero no me aseguraba que eso fuese bueno o no.

—Jason —dije con la cara anegada en lágrimas que se me empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas; tragué saliva con cierta dificultad—. Aún es demasiado pronto para que te reúnas con la abuela. Porque tú eres un Stackhouse, y un Stackhouse jamás abandona. Eres un luchador.

Escuché sollozar a alguien detrás de mí. Me giré para ver quién era y se trataba de Hoyt, el mejor amigo de Jason. Tenía la mirada clavada en Jason y los ojos hinchados por el llanto. En todos los años que le conocía, jamás había visto a Hoyt tan devastado. Era un chico mucho más sensible que Jason, pero esto iba más allá de eso. Para mi hermano, Hoyt era como un hermano y el sentimiento era mutuo para Hoyt. Así que podía sentir exactamente lo mismo que yo al verlo.

Pude ver en su mente todas las anécdotas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Ellos dos riendo, gastándose bromas, haciendo el idiota, apoyándose en los buenos y malos momentos, siendo los mejores amigos del mundo. A pesar de sus diferencias, Hoyt nunca abandonó a Jason, ni siquiera cuando empezó a salir con Holly —quien no veía con buenos ojos la amistad que mantenía con mi hermano. Siempre fue su mayor apoyo.

Pude revivir en su mente el momento en el que Jason le anunció que iba a casarse con Michele o cuando Hoyt le comunicó que sería el padrino de Heaven, la hija de dos años de Hoyt.

—Sé que no es la primera vez que está así —comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz—, incluso ha estado en peores condiciones, pero…

Se le rompió la voz.

Una enfermera de mediana edad entró para echarnos algo más que la bronca.

—Solo tres visitantes por paciente, por favor —nos recordó.

Me levanté de la silla.

—Yo mejor me voy. Os podéis quedar los demás si lo deseáis. —Miré a Hoyt y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo—. Se pondrá bien.

Hoyt asintió y le di un beso en la mejilla aún húmeda.

* * *

Llamé a Quinn para que me recogiera antes de lo previsto. Apenas había estado quince minutos, pero todo ese asunto me había dejado mucho más agotada de lo que me esperaba. Prefería regresar a casa y reponer las pilas para regresar al día siguiente.

No sé qué cara debía llevar, pero Quinn me abrazó nada más entrar en el coche. No dijo nada más.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte o prefieres regresar a casa?

—Quiero pasarme por el Merlotte’s un momento.

Quinn obedeció y le agradecí que permaneciese en silencio.

El paseo me estaba sentando bastante bien. Bajé un poco la ventanilla del coche para que me diera el aire en la cara. El camino hacia el Merlotte’s había quedado precioso. Estaba todo asfaltado, pero no solo eso, sino que había un hilo de luces colgando de los árboles, llegando casi a la entrada, y habían colocado un cartel enorme con el nombre del bar con letras muy bonitas.

Sonreí.

Quinn me dejó en el aparcamiento y él se quedó en el coche con la niña. Me sentía mal porque le estaba usando de chófer guion niñera, pero era un hombre comprensible y no le molestaba. En ausencia de Klaus, me alegraba tenerlo cerca. No podría hacer nada sin él ahora mismo.

Estaba maravillada con cómo había quedado todo. La fachada del Merlotte’s había sido redecorada de un estilo rústico, como antes, pero a la vez moderno. Pam había hecho un grandísimo trabajo redecorando el bar. Se lo agradeceré en cuanto la vea.

Tenía intención de entrar por la puerta, pero la vista se me fue hacia la posada que estaba a unos pocos metros detrás del bar y que conectaba con el aparcamiento de ambos locales. Una vez más, lo moderno y lo clásico, marca de Pam, estaba presente en ese lugar. Estaba quedando preciosa. Me recordaba a esas casas clásicas de principio del siglo XX, pero decorada con lo más actual del mercado. En ese preciso instante, estaban colocando unas ventanas por un lado y por otro, el cartel que daría nombre a la posada. Tuve que cubrirme los ojos con una mano por el sol para poder ver bien el cartel: _Posada Nyx_ , rezaba el cartel, con letras llenas de florituras y un hermoso dibujo con la silueta de la diosa griega de la que se hacía honor. Cuando le pedí a Eric que lo dejase familiar no me imaginé, ni de lejos, que sería así. Era muchísimo mejor de lo que tenía en mente.

Seguí caminando por alrededor. A lo lejos me fijé que había algo que nadie me había dicho que estaba: la casa prefabricada de Sam. Aquella casa con la que discutí con Eric porque la quería quitar de en medio. Pero, ¿por qué la dejó? Estaba a unos veinte metros por detrás de la posada, entre unos cuantos árboles.

Me acerqué a ella. No solo la había cambiado de lugar, sino que le había mejorado algunas cosas como la puerta, que estaba ligeramente rota —y que Sam siempre olvidaba arreglar porque ya no vivía ahí y era de menor importancia, me solía decir— y las ventanas eran distintas. También le había echado una mano de pintura a la fachada.

La puerta estaba abierta. Giré el pomo y entré sin problema. Por dentro estaba exactamente igual a como estaba. Pero Eric le había añadido muebles, ya que yo la vacié antes de que empezaran las obras de la posada, porque supuestamente la iban a demoler.

Me paseé por las habitaciones. Me di cuenta de que la cocina estaba intacta. No había platos ni cubiertos cuando abrí las puertas de los armarios y los cajones. Seguí por la habitación de Sam. Había dos camas pequeñas, una al lado de la otra, y una litera pegada a la pared. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Y esto? No entendía nada. Me acerqué al armario. Estaba lleno de mantas y varios juegos de cama. Imaginé que del tamaño de las camas.

Salí de la habitación y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Lo había cambiado todo: había quitado la bañera y había sido sustituida por un plato de ducha, que además tenía radio y sauna. Uhm… interesante. También había puesto un mueble con espejo en el lavabo. A Eric siempre le han gustado estas cosas. No me sorprende en absoluto este detalle. Mucho más ordenado que lo que tenía Sam —no es que fuese desordenado, pero no solía tener gran cosa en el baño, más que el gel, el champú, el cepillo y la pasta de dientes.

Salí al pasillo. Ya había visto suficiente, por lo que mejor era regresar al bar y hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Sin embargo, vi algo que me dejó petrificada. O mejor dicho, a alguien:

—Sookie… —dijo Eric incrédulo—. ¿Estás en Bon Temps?

—Sí, he regresado esta madrugada.

Me pellizqué por si me había desmayado y estaba soñando con él. Él se miró de arriba abajo y se palpó todo. Tampoco parecía creerse que pudiera estar ahí, conmigo. A estas horas de la tarde, a plena luz del día. Se acercó a una de las ventanas, dándole el sol en la cara y haciendo que las pupilas de sus ojos azules se encogiesen por la luz vespertina. Parpadeó y me miró.

—No sé qué está pasando, ni por qué he aparecido aquí, pero hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿El qué?

—Regresa a Vancouver, Sookie —me suplicó, angustiado.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar —me negué en rotundo.

—Sookie, por favor, te ruego que regreses.

—No. Mi hermano está en el hospital y no pienso dejarle solo.

—No te lo pediría si no fuese importante, Sookie.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué está pasando?

—No te lo puedo explicar, pero si no te marchas ya, corres un grave peligro, Sookie. Por favor…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que…?

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —Quinn había entrado con Adele colgada al pecho; me giré para verle—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien.

Cuando regresé la vista a la ventana, Eric había desaparecido.

Definitivamente, ahora sí que no entendía nada.


End file.
